Blood of Sparda
by Dante's fallen babe
Summary: Based around the anime years after, this is the storey of Eva the daughter of Dante and her exploits, wanrning prob contains oocness and mary sueness, First DMC fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my own OC characters

A/N: First DMC fanfic, this is based years after the anime rather than the games, though if there is game references in it then soz, if your reading you may as well leave me a nice little review, constructive criticism is welcome to help improve the storey but flames and dirging will be ignored, if you don't like it don't read it. Innit? I'm sorry if some characters are a little OOC so just to be safe I want to make it clear that it is AU and probably contains lots of mary sue

**Mission 1 – Inheritance, Lady and DT**

Kazi looked around the miserable apartment in sadness, the crappy hovel had been her home for quite a long time but now, due to the raising of the rent she had to leave, it killed her to do so.

"I have to do it Kazi," said the landlady sadly "prices are sky rocketing I have to raise the rent in order to pay my bills, some of us must also work for a living"

"I work too," replied Kazi turning to the elderly woman "sure the pizzeria isn't the most luxurious place to work but I've always been able to pay rent…but now I can't"

"Then find another job,"

"I'm seventeen and have no education as such, where the hell am I gonna find a job that pays better than Luigi? Please give me another month"

"I'm sorry Kazi."

Kazi threw herself down on the moth eaten couch and sighed, truly, loosing her home was like loosing a trusted friend or a family member…not that she knew what either of those was like. Kazi had spent most of her childhood at an orphanage in San Francisco where she had been very unpopular, the other children found that 'Eva girl strange and unusual' Hmph she hadn't used her birth name since leaving it.

She was quite tall for her age with a slender (but not lanky) frame and long waste length white hair (unusual in itself for her age) and deep baby blue eyes…even now she couldn't understand what it was that made her so unpopular she wasn't ugly, quite the contrary.

"Oh, I wonder who could be calling you…expecting anyone?" asked the landlady upon hearing a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it "yes can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with Eva," replied an elderly male voice

"Only Kazi lives here…ain't anyone called Eva-"

"Its ok Martha let him into what is no longer my home."

An elderly man with short hair and a moustache entered the run down living room and looked around until his eyes fell onto Kazi "Eva?"

"Maybe,"

"I knew your father, you look like him."

Kazi stood unsure of the man stood before her, she had never known her father or mother…before the orphanage she had no memories so you can understand why she took this persons words with a grain of salt.

"I never knew him…I have no family…who are you?!"

"Shall I call the police?"

"No it's…ok…I think I need to talk to this man in private"

"Very well dear…remember I need the keys by six o'clock this evening,"

It gave her an hour to gather her shit and find a nice cardboard box in an alley somewhere.

"My name is Morisson," said the man

"Kazi," she replied taking her rock CD's and few books and chucking them into a small box "I haven't used the name Eva since I left the orphanage; you've got five minuets to explain why you are here before I call the police myself."

"I'm here to inform you of your inheritance," said Mr Morisson

"Inheritance, ha, yeah right!" called Kazi from the bedroom as she threw the few cloths she had into a small backpack and then going back into the living room said "listen I have a crappy job at the pizzeria and I've just been evicted from my house…and you tell me I have an inheritance, Luigi put you up to this? Didn't think the bastard had a sense of humour."

Morisson smiled a little, "actually your inheritance isn't how shall I put it? Money…more like a building, a home."

"Where?"

"Do you know the old 'Devil May Cry' building?"

"That old boarded up place? Sure I pass it everyday on the way to work…it's been closed for years...you sure Luigi didn't put you up to this? Pizza?" she asked offering the box "its not bad cold…"

"Just like your father. I must decline…your father disappeared five years ago; he told me himself that if he wasn't back then you inherited all his things as soon as you reached seventeen."

"Wait I thought shit like that had to wait until legal adult age…"

"Your father never did follow rules, it is all perfectly legal I assure you and this most certainly is no joke…at least see the premises first, you said yourself you've just been evicted if anything it will be a roof over your head, what have you got to loose?"

"Now?"

"If you wish…"

"Fine, here hold this for me." She handed him the box of her treasured valuables "can we leave…I hate long goodbyes,"

Kazi looked around the apartment it had been the one place she was happy…and now she had just lost it…Martha scuttled back into the room "well…goodbye dear…"

"Yeah…look Martha if my new place is decent I'll invite you over for pizza a house party for two, my speciality…"

"I would love that,"

"Well then Mr Morisson," said Kazi giving Martha the keys and taking back the box "let us away from this place at once…we now have about forty minuets before I need to get ready for work…I've lost my home I ain't loosing my job."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The building had its own large space at the front, there was double doors leading inside, above the entrance bore a large neon sign that said 'Devil May Cry' along with a man in a long coat with a large sword. Morisson took out a key and unlocked the door and they both entered, Kazi looked around "nice…yeah real elaborate,"

"This is how it looked when your father Dante left…it is yours once it's been cleaned up."

Kazi felt a jolt in her stomach the smell in the air the feel of the atmosphere seemed familiar…it was a large space with a desk at one end with a chair behind it and to one side a long couch and a smaller one in front of which stood a coffee table. There was also a drum kit and an old juke box as well as a set of stairs leading up, as she had imagined there was cobwebs and dust covering everything.

"If I had friends I could throw a party here…" she mumbled putting the box of valuables on the desk, there was a picture of a woman with blond hair on it "who is this?"

"Eva, Dante's mother, you were named after her"

"Wow…she is really pretty…"

"She's been dead for many years"

"Figures."

She ran up the steps and opened the door at the top which led to a bedroom with another door slightly ajar no doubt leading to the washroom, after a few moments she went back downstairs.

"It's strange…its like I know this place…but…I don't remember…"

"When you were about four you would sit at the drum kit and bash on the drums, driving your father mental…we were good friends me and he."

Kazi ran her finger along the drum kit "so…all this belongs to me?" she suddenly became angry "for years I was at the orphanage down the road…he was in this city so close! I never…why did he never visit?!"

"Eva,"

"It's Kazi! Why did he never visit?! My life was crappy there…it would have been much more bearable if he came to visit on my birthdays or at Christmas! Always my dream was that I had family who would take me away from that horrible place.

"But no one ever came, other kids were adopted or reunited with parents…but I…I was always left out and alone, no one came for me! My father was just down the road!"

Two years ago she had finally run away from the orphanage at the age of fifteen unable to take it anymore…Luigi came across her and gave her a job, it was also him who introduced her to Martha who agreed to rent an apartment out to her…her life had been a pile of shit ever since…always had been and probably always would be.

"I was angry towards any family I had left…I changed my name…I wanted to start over you know," she was no longer shouting now her voice was quiet barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry Mr Morisson I shouldn't take it out on you…"

"It's ok…I can understand your feelings but I also understand and know why you had to live at the orphanage…your father loved you Kazi so much that he had to do it so you would be safe."

"Why…?"

"Your father had a unique business it may be hard to believe but he was a devil hunter…and as a result he made many enemies in the demon world, enemies who wouldn't think twice about killing you to get to him."

"Demons? You know…that is hard to believe…" again she walked over to the desk and noticed something she hadn't seen upon first arriving it was a frame behind which had two guns with the names _Ebony and Ivory_ engraved on each one.

"Eva…Kazi…have you ever done anything strange…showed…well to be frank powers?"

"How do you mean?" she asked turning to him

"I won't say 'magic' because I don't like that term but…" he sighed it looked very difficult for him to find the right words to say what it was he wanted to say

"Dude just say it,"

"Have you shown any powers of any kind? Or have you done things but don't remember doing it?"

Kazi seriously had to think for a few moments but then a memory came to her one she quickly related to him.

_The children were once again teasing her laughing and calling her names making nasty jokes about her white hair_

"_Old Lady Eva!"_

"_Leave me alone," said the child Kazi crying_

"_You're old!"_

"_You're a weirdo Eva, weirdo, weirdo!"_

"_Weirdo!" chimed the rest of the children; the matron did nothing to stop them indeed she pretended not to notice_

"_Go away; leave me alone," she was crying hysterically now "m-matron!"_

"_Leave the demon girl alone," said the matron in her I-don't-care-tone_

_One of the orphans hit her but Kazi finally loosing her temper pushed the girl with so much force that she was thrown across the room, her eyes were glowing red for a few seconds before returning to normal._

"So…yeah just that once I can't remember any other incidents…do you know what it means?" she sighed, "the matron called me…demon girl…"

Morisson closed his eyes "Dante no doubt had demon blood on account that his father was no other than the Dark Knight Sparda…have you heard of him"

She shook her head the name was familiar but that was about it, she sat down behind the desk trying to think it all through…it was a lot for her to take in and she wasn't sure she forgave her father for abandoning her whatever his reasons may have been for doing so. She sat back and put her feet on the desk if her father had demon blood then she did too…but it was so hard to believe and yet…she did she believed Morisson because something about him was trustable.

"So…what now?"

"Haven't you got work?"

"Shit, I forgot!" with agility she didn't know she possessed she jumped out of her chair and clean over the desk landing gracefully "cool." She took her bag and went up the stairs to change into her uniform…she hoped Luigi wouldn't be angry at her tardiness. She looked around the room properly for the first time, there were various posters of rock bands and a couple of pin up girls kissing each other, she rolled her eyes back trying her best to ignore it. She threw her bag on the double bed and walked over to the wardrobe, it wasn't empty there were a few articles of clothing along with a red full length coat that looked cool.

Pulling herself back to reality she opened her bag and changed into the mini skirt and blouse she wore for work and laced up her trainers, then she took the red coat and put it on. it _was_ raining outside.

"Say Mr Morisson…what happens now? About this place I mean…"

"I think you need to hire cleaners…"

"Dude I can't afford that…I'll do it myself when I get back…so are you gonna hang around?"

"I have somewhere to be but I will return, when dose your shift end?"

"Nine…"

"Very well hmm…you fathers coat you know you wearing that makes you look so much like him it should be a cliché my car is waiting do you need a ride?"

"Please."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kazi, table one," said Luigi handing her a tray

"Sure boss," she held the tray on one hand and skated over to table one there was a man sat there with short white hair and blue eyes wearing black leather clothing "pepperoni, extra cheese no olives and one strawberry sundae, enjoy your meal."

She went back over to the counter but looked back at the man surely white hair and blue eyes wern't a popular colour…and there was something about his face something familiar.

"Kazi, KAZI!"

"Wha…?"

"Next table, really girl what's gotten into you this evening you've had your mind elsewhere and not on your job."

"Who is that man?" she asked "I've never seen him in here before?"

"Don't know…he isn't a regular, probably just passing through, anyway next table, really Kazi if your not going to pay attention I'm going to have to let you go"

"No don't, I've already lost my apartment I can't get fired yet"

"What?"

"Its cool though I inherited a new place…the old DMC place. Please Luigi don't fire me…"

"Well then get on with your job, next table."

The night continued on without Kazi being told off which was rare, the man his meal long finished remained at his table staring out of the window in a brooding silence; finally she skated back over "can I get you anything else?"

He looked at her and nodded, "another sundae…extra strawberry's"

"Sure."

That was her last order for the night she took off her roller skates and went through to the back and put on the coat, "dude I got a horrid task when I get to my 'new home'" she said going back into the shop and looking at Luigi "dust and cobwebs everywhere…gonna need supplies."

"Let me guess, pepperoni?"

"Yeah…not as much cheese…no fuck it, everything!"

"Wow you haven't had a special since the time you ran from the orphanage…"

"I've just had one of those days. Martha kicked me out of my apartment, then this dude Morisson showed up saying I inherited the old DMC place…funny I always took it for granted as just another empty building."

"Yes it's been empty for about five years, some guy named Dante use to own it had a business and rumours were he was a devil hunter"

"Yeah well…I use to think the matron at the orphanage was a demon…she was evil enough to be one…perhaps I'll pay her a visit my fist would like to meet her face…"

"She couldn't have been that bad…"

"Are you kidding? You've heard the stories she did nothing to stop the other orphans from bullying me…she was just as bad with her horrible insults."

It wouldn't matter if Luigi fired her, he was the only person she could talk to freely and not worry about being criticized, truly, he was the nearest thing she had to a friend…she wished she could tell him the nature of her conversation with Morisson but she felt that would probably be bad.

"I've had the worst luck…booted from my home because I can't afford rent, my new home needs cleaning of the dust and cobwebs…it's gonna take all night and probably most of tomorrow." She allowed her head to hit the counter "Luigi…why is it always me?"

"Perhaps its fate…"

"Yeah or perhaps God just decided to pick on me."

Luigi placed a hot pizza in front of her, she took a slice "Kazi…I'll do you a deal, me and the pizza delivery boy will help you dust off your new home, if you do a double shift tomorrow night, Izaku is ill."

Kazi blushed and the beast within awakened "he is SO hot…"

"So, make a point of talking to him…I know he's had his eyes on you for a while," he sighed, "young love is such a beautiful thing…so we gotta deal?"

"Yeah, I don't mind doing a double shift I appreciate it"

"Well you're my best waitress even if I yell a lot but that is my job, hey Mr we're closing early," said Luigi looking at the white haired man

"Here," he paid for his food "and something a little extra for Snow White," he placed twenty dollars in front of Kazi "cool coat" then he left.

"Sweet the best tip ever!" said Kazi picking it up but then she frowned something about being called 'Snow White' bothered her as though she had heard it before though she couldn't think where. She quickly finished her pizza "just remembered something, see ya at my new place in five, she ran from the shop she needed to know who that man was.

The rain was still falling heavily she looked up and down the high street but there was no sign of the guy, sighing she set off towards her new pad…but an ominous feeling came over her…she was being watched by someone with bad intent. She broke into a run and didn't stop until she reached Devil May Cry, quite suddenly something jumped out at her and with great force sent her hurtling into the wall.

"Eva my dear, we've been searching for you for quite sometime…to think you were under our noses all along…clever," a hand struck her face "you can't escape your destiny."

"W-What destiny?"

"YOU'RE DEATH!" again something hit her she looked up tasting blood in her mouth and let out a scream a hideous creature stood over her snarling, she couldn't even begin to describe it…it was like a cross between a human and some beast.

"Get away from her!" she heard a gun being fired followed by a large explosion, Kazi was showered with the blood of the…the demon, she was trembling with fear, weeping in pain…and afraid to look up.

"Eva, run!" shouted a female voice

Kazi however couldn't move she was frozen with both pain and fear, as the gunfire and blood showered her mingling with the rain, she felt something heavy on her back…but she also felt something else…a new strength seeping through her foreign yet familiar. She picked herself up and let out a cry as she began to change, her skin was turning black with red glowing veins her hands and feet became cloven and wings burst out of her back and horns out of her head.

More of the human/beast demons had appeared all intent it seemed on ending her life but her new strength was granting her knowledge she didn't know she had, the knowledge of how to kill demons.

She jumped into the fray clawing at anything that moved be it friend or foe, she had lost control of all her actions…nothing but blind rage was keeping her going as she kicked, punched and clawed.

As quickly as the strength had come she changed back and fell to the ground exhausted and filled with pain…nothing like this had ever happened before she was sure about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What…what happened to Kazi? She looks as if she had the crap kicked out of her…"

"She was attacked," replied a female voice

"I thought I saw…'monsters' please tell me I was just overworked"

"There were no monsters…you called her Kazi…"

"That's her name…unless its just a nickname…its lucky you were around when you were…why if anything was to happen to her…I don't know what I'd do without my best waitress, she's like a daughter to me."

Kazi's eyes snapped open; she was staring at a cobweb covered ceiling led on a leather couch and riddled with pain, every inch of her body hurt "urg shit…what happened? Where am I?"

"Take it easy Eva"

"It's Kazi,"

The face of a female appeared before her she had a pretty face and short blue/black hair…strangest of all was her eyes…they were two different colours and there was what looked like a small scar running over the bridge of her nose.

Kazi tried to sit up but her body screamed in protest, "I ain't in the mood for shit…I wanna know what happened? And how I got here…"

"What do you last remember?"

"I left work…I wanted to catch the white haired man who had left the shop but he'd already gone…so I set off back to the old DMC place cause its mine now…the rest…is a little blurred."

She was confused and a little afraid…something had happened…demons had attacked…she changed…tears were filling her eyes and she didn't know why, "I know what will cure you Kazi," came Luigi's voice then the sound of a box opening and the smell of pepperoni pizza greeted her nostril like a friend.

"Hmm…we need to get you out of those wet cloths," said the lady "c'mon I'll help you up," she helped Kazi to stand "and I'll explain what _really_ happened," she added in a whisper, whatever had happened this woman didn't want Luigi to know.

It transpired she was at DMC, the lady helped her up the stairs and into what had been her fathers room, the first thing she saw was the rude pin up of the two models "that poster is so going."

"Where are your cloths?"

"The backpack…there isn't much in there cause I don't have much…I only got this place this afternoon which was lucky cause I got evicted from my apartment…"

"It's like loosing a cent and finding a dollar,"

Kazi's body wasn't wanting to function because of the pain she was in so the woman helped her into her black baggy cargo pants and black halter top, "what is your name?" asked Kazi

"Lady, that pizza guy called you Kazi?"

"I've not used my real name since I ran away from the orphanage…"

"Ran away?" asked Lady

"Yeah…bad memories…so um…are you going to tell me what really happened?"

"Yes…but first I must ask you what you know…"

"Only that my old man was demon…which means I'm demon too? And it's all confusing…cause Mr Morisson wasn't all that informative…mind you I was in a rush for work you understand."

"Dante would approve of your career as a pizza girl, I swear to God all that guy use to eat was pizza's (as long as there was no olives) and strawberry sundaes-"

"What?!" Kazi who had been led on the bed sat up bolt right (and regretted doing so) "OW…um…that white haired man ordered a pizza without olives and…and a strawberry sundae."

More questions had burst into her mind, had it been her father or just a coincidence? Did this Lady really know him? Could she even be trusted? More confusion…more questions…she wanted answers, she didn't understand any of it…the monsters…the demons she changed…did she become a demon? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs as loudly as she could…or break something…either was very appealing.

"I should start from the beginning…I'll try to answer as many questions as I can…" Lady started pacing "your father was half demon…so yes you have some demon in you too…from what I saw you can certainly pack heat. When you were five or so demons kept showing up intent on taking your life…your father always use to deal with them…but they were very persistent and only attacked when you were here…almost as if they knew Dante would try to protect you.

At the request of your father I took you to the orphanage…hopefully you would have been able to grow up and have as normal a life as possible…five years old was too young for a burden so large."

"The orphanage is just down the road…he never came to visit…I didn't grow up normally my orphanage life was as miserable as hell, I had no friends…I was always bullied and even the matron was horrid."

"He didn't want to take the risk Eva-"

"It's Kazi,"

"He didn't want to take the risk Kazi, his presence could have endangered you…he knew there was the possibility that you would feel abandoned…"

"Well I did, I was the only kid who wasn't reunited with their parents or adopted…do you know how unwanted it makes someone feel?"

Lady sighed, "It was the only way he could protect you from the demon world…when you were old enough and able to handle yourself he'd come get you…so you would have been one of those kids that were reunited with family."

Kazi fell down backwards (once again regretting doing so) she screwed up…she ran away…she was no longer safe because demons had pretty much beaten her up "why dose everything happen to me? Of all the people in the world…why did God single me out?"

"You can be unlucky like everyone else in the world. More demons will come Kazi you need to be prepared…you need"

"That pepperoni pizza downstairs…Lady…the man in the shop…was that my father?"

"Sounds like him…perhaps he'll come here soon he's obviously in town,"

"City"

"Nobody likes a smart ass, you need to get some rest…I should imagine you'll be healed come tomorrow…mind if I use the couch downstairs?"

"Be my guest…tell Luigi sorry for me…"

"Sure."

Kazi tried to get comfortable but she was still in pain, Lady's little storey had been just as enlightening as it had been confusing…she could finally understand her fathers reasons for putting her in an orphanage…even if she felt shit about it…but this was reality…she had to stop whining she got the feeling answers would eventually come…but for the time being she was going to have to trust Lady…otherwise she was going to die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: yeah so…that's the first chapter, it is petty much AU…let me know if there is anyway I can make this better, as stated above flames and dirging will be ignored, R&R but be nice about it and bear in mind it _is_ my first DMC fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't anything 'cept my own chars

A/N: Next chapter, hope its ok, just saw you know Kazi uses the trickster and gunslinger styles…she wont get a sword until later (not saying anything more about it.)

**Mission two: Vergil**

Kazi slowly opened her eyes it took her a few minuets to realise that she wasn't in her room at the apartment…then the memories of the previous night returned the demon attack and her transformation…strangely she wasn't in any pain anymore. She sat up rubbing her eyes Lady had been right…she had healed, she went through to the washroom but there was no plumbing "ah shit…more money to pay."

Grumbling and still wearing yesterdays clothing she went down the stairs the dusty cobwebbed surroundings didn't improve her mood, she flicked on a light switch but predictably there was no power, she swore.

"What is it?" Lady had been awake sat on the couch Kazi just hadn't noticed

"No water, no power, webs and dust…this is cruel… how the hell am I gonna afford to live here?"

"I _could_ lend you the cash to fix this place up…"

"I'll find a way…don't like to borrow cash cause I would probably not be able to pay it back,"

"Just like your father…he always found ways of getting into debt…don't worry all his debts were scrubbed so you don't need to worry about that. Kazi take it so we can get supplies to clean up."

Kazi nodded, "your helping?"

She nodded, "when me and Trish promised Dante we'd look out for you…this wasn't what I'd expected would be involved"

"Trish?"

"You'll meet her eventually." Lady stood "you look better, that devil blood can be a good thing…but you have to be careful…don't get seduced by demon power only use your blood when it is needed."

"To be honest I think last night was a fluke…I lost control…though I didn't know it at the time I was afraid…I guess I still am because I don't understand it all. Last night I decided I wasn't going to whine about it…I'm just going to live my life I'll cross the bridges when I get to them."

Lady nodded approvingly and smiled a little "that is the best way but remember you have to be always prepared demons could attack you anytime and they don't care if they kill innocents to achieve their ends."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once Kazi had bought the cleaning supplies she and Lady began trying to make DMC habitable "oh incidentally while you were out shopping some guy stopped round, I think his name was Izaku."

Kazi dropped her duster and blushed so brightly that she let off a glow, "I-Izaku came here?"

"Oh are we blushing? Can't say that I blame you he is _very_ handsome and tall and strong looking"

"Yeah he works out every girl likes him; he's too young for you so don't get any ideas about my future boyfriend,"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The cleaning seemed to be taking forever they had been scrubbing, dusting, sweeping and cussing for about four hours by late afternoon both were getting tired, hot and sweaty. She didn't notice the door open and a young lad her age enter, "oh hello again,"

Kazi turned it was Izaku, he was a tall boy with a muscled frame wearing gothic clothing and his short hair was black and his eyes green "Hi…"

Izaku looked her over "I was told you got beat up last night…but you don't seem hurt"

"Resilience, I kicked their ass' nobody messes with me," replied Kazi wanting to impress him

He smiled, "actually Luigi made it sound like it was the other way around…I'm glad you're ok"

"Thanks…" replied Kazi awkwardly "wanna help make this place liveable?"

Izaku looked around the 'office' "it's a lot of space"

"Is your friend going to help or what?" asked Lady

"Yeah I'll help out, oh I did have a message for you Kazi from Luigi, you needn't come in to work until your recovered…but it seems you are recovered…"

"He doesn't need to know that,"

"I suppose your right."

With Izaku being recruited the main area had been thoroughly cleaned and Izaku had impressed Kazi by fixing the power, though he insisted she got some more fuses as soon as possible.

"I wanna see the sign!" she ran outside and looked up at the Devil May Cry sign it was lit it with a pinkish red colour though the D in Devil May Cry was flickering…for some reason she didn't have the heart to have it repaired. She turned the hairs on the back of her neck had suddenly started to stand on end…someone was watching her "show yourself!" she said feeling brave she knew someone was there because she could _sense_ them.

A large black creature appeared out of the shadows, it looked like a werewolf with red glowing eyes and it was snarling and drooling menacingly "n-nice doggy…"she slowly backed away "g-go away."

"Not until you're dead," it snarled "your head will make a lovely trophy for my Master," the creature lunged at her but Kazi was able to dodge out of the way in time by diving to the ground and rolling away. She picked herself up but at that moment a ball of blue, purple and red (all rolled into one looking cool) hit the creature, it was dazed so Kazi took the opportunity to jump up and kick it with enough force to put it on the ground.

"Yeah go me!" she didn't even know she knew martial arts it was as if the knowledge was there just waiting for the chance to make itself known, it was welcomed with open arms. She focused with all her might and _made_ herself change into the demon form she had changed into the previous night, she kicked the demon into the air then performed a spinning kick slamming it into the wall.

She flew into the air and summoned a ball of red and black flames which she threw at the creature multiple times, it exploded into blood and sinew with a howl of pain, she landed on the ground and put one hand on her hip. She was able to properly examine her new form it hadn't been her skin that had changed…it was more like black organic armour, naturally she thought she ought to be congratulated for looking cool.

"Kazi?" Lady ran outside no doubt hearing the commotion "what happened?"

"I just bagged a demon…there is someone else there…someone helped me out…"

Lady walked down the alley then came back a few moments later "well whoever it was…they are gone"

"No…they are still there just out of eyesight I can sense it…another demon?"

"Maybe…but friend or foe?"

"I don't know but the demon that attacked reckoned my head would make a lovely trophy for his 'Master' so someone is behind the attacks…if he was dealt with…would the demons stop coming?"

Lady sighed, "Kazi we don't even know who it is, premature action can be a bad thing…I'll talk with Morisson"

"Morisson? Who is that guy anyways? Ah never mind that, you should have seen me I was so awesome, doing martial arts and firing magic." Kazi couldn't help it she was pumped full of adrenalin at what had happened "it is like the knowledge was there…I knew what I was doing…yet I didn't…its strange."

"It must be your blood…Kazi you need to change back,"

Kazi wasn't sure how too…she supposed it required concentration unfortunately she couldn't do it

"What the?!"

She quickly turned it was Izaku immediately she turned away "Izaku…"

"Kazi…? What happened to her? Why dose she look like that? What is she?!"

Tears filled her eyes…she was sure Izaku wouldn't understand…that he would no longer want to know her…she wanted to run away but she thought it best to be brave…to face him…make him understand before it was too late.

"I'm…a demon…I only found out yesterday…I'm-I'm not a bad one…it's the bad one's that want me dead…" she didn't want to look at him she was more afraid then when the demons first attacked.

"Kazi…" Izaku's voice sounded heavy but when he next spoke it was much softer and understanding "I could tell there was something _different_ about you…but demon? Your still Kazi right?"

Finally she turned to face him but kept her eyes on the ground "I've not stopped being her…never will…"

"I'll go inside…finish dusting," said Lady going back into the building.

Izaku sighed deeply "I'll admit you do look cool, love the red glowing eyes…you look like something out of a hack and slash video game…"

"The only difference is this isn't a hack and slash video game its reality," she couldn't believe it "you're cool with me…?"

"It'll take some getting use to but I think I can handle a demon friend…so long as you don't try to kill me. Come on…we should go back inside…can…you change back?"

"I tried a few minuets ago but couldn't…I'll try again," Kazi focused on becoming herself and surprisingly she was successful…she nodded and they both went back inside as though nothing had ever happened…she was glad Izaku was her friend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A whole week passed without any demon attacks, DMC was clean and the water had been turned on, Morisson had stopped by a couple of times and told her that he would try and find out who was behind the demon attacks on Kazi, until then she was to keep her head down and stay alive. Upon hearing that Kazi was recovered Luigi insisted she returned to work…but Kazi didn't want to risk it in case demons attacked when she was there…she rarely went anywhere unless she really had too and when she did she took Ebony and Ivory just to be safe.

Kazi sat in her chair with her feet on the table eating a kebab while listening to some music "Lady…can I ask you something?" asked Kazi she wanted to know something…ever since she was a child "who was my mother?"

Lady looked at her from the couch she had been reading an old fashion magazine "what?"

"I've been told that Dante…is my father…but no one has ever told me who my mother is…do you know?"

Lady was looking slightly awkward she was dreading answering the question was she going to say something Kazi didn't want to hear?

"If you know something tell me," persisted Kazi "I want to know…I have a right…"

"I…suppose you do, the truth is we don't know…by we I mean me, Dante and the old crew…"

"What…?"

"You were found on the doorstep of this place, as soon as we saw you we knew you must have been related to Dante…but we couldn't work out who had left you there…so to be sure…a blood test was done…and the results proved you were Dante's kid."

Kazi wasn't hungry anymore she put the half eaten kebab down she didn't feel anything…she felt empty…a hole had opened within her where her mother should have been…she no longer felt whole…she was only half a person. She stood and started up the stairs in silence but the door opened and someone entered, Lady let out a cry of shock and even Kazi allowed a gasp of surprise to escape her.

"Leave now," said Lady taking her large gun which had a bayonet attached to it

"My business is with Eva,"

"It's Kazi,"

"Hmph."

He looked like the man who had been in Luigi's the one who had the pizza and strawberry sundae…but his hair was shorter and his clothing more…regal he looked like the rich type of person who had lots of money…so why was he coming here.

"Who…are you…?" asked Kazi "Lady who is he?" she felt the same presence that she had felt when she had killed the demon last week "it was you…who helped me out…against the wolf demon."

"Yes,"

"Kazi don't listen to anything he says…he's in with the demons," said Lady "he should be dead," she looked angry

Kazi looked from one to the other waiting for someone to tell her who this was, "oh…kay…"

"My name is Vergil, I am not your enemy," said the man looking at her "but I know who is…"

"Kazi he can't be trusted-"

"I don't need nor want _your_ trust Lady, only Eva's"

"It's Kazi," replied Kazi automatically she wasn't sure what to say part of her wanted to listen to Lady but part of her was curious about Vergil…so she decided it best to take a stand of neutrality "start talking…if I think for one moment you are being deceptive…then I'll let Lady use her gun."

Lady didn't lower her defence "Kazi…"

"We should at least hear him out…"

"Very well if you insist…but don't be too quick to lap up what he say's…demons are the masters of deception."

"Dante is my brother…"

"So the man at the pizzeria _was_ my father?"

A dark frown appeared on Vergil's face "I wouldn't know but if he looked like me I should imagine so…Dante isn't the reason I am here _he_ can take care of himself,"

"You saying I can't handle myself?" asked Kazi in a dangerously low tone

"When it comes to killing demons you are a rookie, the wolf demon as you put was a lesser demon, weak and easily killed. Bezieel is only sending weak demons because he's pitting his more powerful minions against Dante. When he realises you are stronger than he first thought he will send more powerful demons to try and kill you and me"

"Why?"

"He wants to eliminate everything connected to Sparda."

Kazi crossed her arms and looked at Lady she was still holding her weapon ready, she wasn't sure why but up until now she knew that Vergil was speaking truthfully and even though she didn't like it Lady knew it too.

"Who is Bezieel?" asked Kazi sitting on the edge of her desk

"He is one of the dukes of the underworld a powerful devil who was once human but he sold his soul for demon power…"

"You'd know all about stuff like that," muttered Lady

Vergil didn't reply to her statement he crossed his arms "the demons are trying to resurrect Mundus the demon Emperor…do you know the storey of Sparda?"

"I just find the name familiar…who was he?" asked Kazi wondering why she hadn't bothered asking Lady this yet

"A long time ago humanity was enslaved by the demons and Mundus ruled, the Dark Knight Sparda woke up to the injustice and fought the demons to free humanity eventually he was able to defeat Mundus and seal the demon world from the human world and he ended up marrying a human, mine and Dante's mother."

"So…how come demons show up then if the demon world was sealed?"

"There are ways into the human world and vice versa, if Mundus is resurrected the human world will fall and humanity will once again be enslaved. I was brainwashed by Mundus and ended up serving him I know that he is a cruel soul and will sacrifice anyone even his own minions to reach his ends."

"So…if Bezieel is knocked off…won't some other demon just take his place? Isn't that how things like that work? Your only leader for as long as you can defend that position."

"It doesn't matter the demon world isn't at risk, it's the human world that you need to worry about, If you can defeat Bezieel you'd probably be able to handle anything else the demon world has to throw…they don't come more powerful than dukes."

Lady lowered her gun and stole a piece of donor meat out of Kazi's kebab, "you sound like you're against the demons…why?"

"My mind is my own again…I've seen and experienced enough to know that I was on the wrong side, as I've already said I don't need your trust only Eva's"

"It's Kazi."

"I'm here to redeem myself…if I must earn your trust then so be it, your family E…Kazi, why'd you change your name anyway?"

"I have reasons…why doesn't my old man just stop Bezieel?"

"He has other…business related to the situation, he's entrusted you with stopping Bezieel,"

"How do you know that?" asked Lady "have you spoken with him?"

"Yes,"

Lady looked surprised a little "I can't imagine it going down well," she said coldly

"Not at first."

Kazi thought on what she had heard so far, it was slowly coming together she had a name for her enemy Bezieel…but she didn't think she was ready for something so big…this was all new to her. She felt like a mouse being hunted by a lion…it had caught her sent and wasn't going to stop until it hunted her down and killed her…she wouldn't be able to lead a normal life until she confronted and killed the lion.

Not for the first time she had hoped this was just a warped dream from which she couldn't wake, she wanted to close her eyes and open them again to find herself in her crappy room in her crappy apartment.

"I'm going for some fresh air," she took her fathers coat (it was raining again) and left the office, it had been a warm day so the rain felt slightly refreshing it was close to sundown soon the air would be full of the laughter of people coming too and from clubs and bars. She wondered what it would be like to be an everyday person living her life blissfully ignorant of the demons…she realised she use to have such a life…until she found out she was demonic.

How could she be expected to stop a duke of the demon world? As Vergil had said she was a rookie when it came to killing demons…she wasn't strong enough to fight Bezieel even in her demon form. _If you don't…he will always hunt you_ she thought to herself _that Mundus would return and humanity would be enslaved…you have to face him_.

"Kazi…? Are you alright you've been out here for three hours…"

Kazi looked around in surprise it was already dark…she had been so deep in her thoughts she had lost track of time, she turned to Lady "I was miles away…lost in thought"

"Bezieel?"

"Yeah…Lady I'm not strong enough…but I have no choice do I? He's going to hunt me down…wherever I go so I can't run… I'm gonna honour my grandfather's memory and save humanity but…you gotta find someone who can train me up…I know martial arts somehow but that won't be enough."

Kazi knew that Lady was thinking the same thing as her _Vergil_ "I have no reason to trust him…but I do or rather I have an open mind…"

"It did seem like Vergil was telling the truth…"

"If it turns out he's a bad guy you can use your gun."

Lady nodded and smiled, "yes ok…come back inside,"

"Yeah it is wet out here."

Vergil was sat on one of the couches looking bored, Kazi sat down on the other couch "I want to know," she said "how come I have knowledge in how to fight? When I fought that wolf demon I knew what I was doing…and in that demon form I used magic."

"With demon blood comes demon knowledge…you would do well not to fall under its influence…because you start to crave more power and will do anything to get it…don't go down that path."

"I'll take your word for it…" she said quietly "dude…what is with the devil form? How come I only recently started changing?"

Vergil seemed to consider his answer for a few moments before finally speaking "sometimes puberty takes a part or a great emotional upheaval…being attacked by a mass of demons and almost dying certain qualifies as an emotional upheaval."

"You saw that?" asked Kazi in surprise

"Yes…but I didn't want to reveal myself yet…I was surprised both times you changed you were very similar to Sparda and even used one of his attacks…your demon blood must be quite strong."

Kazi didn't know what to make of her 'uncle' he seemed social enough but there was a perpetual darkness within him and deep down self loathing…she had always been good at reading people's emotions.

At that moment the door opened and Izaku entered Kazi stood smiling "Luigi pissed?" she asked

"Yeah your shift began like ten minuets ago but he said he will let you off this one time…I told him you weren't feeling good, don't worry I kept your secret."

"Thanks…somehow I don't think he would accept 'demons' as an excuse for skiving…"

"Have there been anymore attacks?" he asked placing his hand on her arm

"Not really…except the wolf demon, which I might add, I killed. I'm getting the hand of my natural martial arts…you've seen how deadly my claws look…"

"You've told a human about demons?" asked Vergil standing and looking cold

"He's my friend…of course I told him…well he sort of found out by accident…he saw my devil form…"

"You need to be careful who knows, I'm sure Dante has kept a lot of people in the dark…"

"I trust Izaku, he is my friend."

Somehow Kazi got the feeling her uncle wasn't very fond of humans…which could become a problem…over the past week she had started making friends young people her age friends of Izaku who had seen her sat outside and were surprise that Devil May Cry was open again and had made a point of having a conversation. A week had passed and already she planned on meeting with them at the local club this coming weekend, three people Joanna her sister Kali and Izaku's brother Iziras who was passing through.

"Looking forward to tomorrow night?" asked Izaku

"Yeah, me and Lady are gonna go shopping for a new outfit tomorrow afternoon…I just hope demons don't show up…demons aren't bothered who they kill…or so I've come to learn."

"You should be ok Kazi," said Lady "you deserve a night out I can't imagine you've had one of those"

"I'm not allowed to drink alcohol though…right?" asked Kazi "on the account that I am underage and all that…"

"They have plenty of soft drinks, its one of the only clubs that will allow entry to people our age…" Izaku smiled, "I think you'll get along with Iziras."

"Let us hope so…"

"Gotta get back to work my break is over, I'll probably see you later if not then tomorrow"

"Yeah ok, c'ya," she saluted with two of her fingers.

Izaku smiled and left the office, Kazi smiled pleased with herself she turned to Lady blushing "I'm so in there and he doesn't even care I'm demon…"

"Hmph…" mumbled Vergil he definitely had a thing against humans

Kazi sat behind the desk and put her feet up "Hmph? You don't like humans do you?"

He didn't answer so she took that as a silent confirmation she would have to remedy it…she looked at Lady who just shook her head as if silently telling her not to push the subject.

"I think I'll start going to the gym…get myself into better shape…"

"Well it will certainly give you something to do," said Lady

"Well if I'm gonna kill Bezieel I'm gonna need all the practise I can get my little devil fingers on."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything except own oc's

**Mission three – Smokin' Sick Style!!**

"That's a pretty top there," said Lady pointing at a shirt it was a white baggy sleeved blouse with a purple velvet waistcoat

"Nah, not my style," replied Kazi moving along the rail "oh now _that_ is more like it," she said stopping at a short sleeved black t-shirt with a red skull on the front "I have a skirt that will go with it…yeah I think I'll have this one."

They paid for the t-shirt and left the small cloths shop "wanna grab something to eat before we head back?"

"Yeah, why not?" she replied and they both headed in the direction of the food court, Kazi sat down at a table while Lady went to order the food…Kazi made a point of reminding herself that she _would_ pay her back for all she had done. "Where did Vergil go this morning…?"

"He said he had to look something up he will probably return later…after you went to bed last night I had a conversation with him before I left…he may have other agenda's we don't know about but…I'm going to have to swallow my pride…and say I think he really is on our side-Kazi what is it?"

Kazi had just stood; she had seen a tall man with short white hair pass but when she looked again he had disappeared into the crowed "thought I saw someone…ah well its probably nothing…" the jolt of excitement that leapt in her stomach was quickly diminished.

She had been so sure she'd seen her father…if she had known who he was at the pizzeria she'd have made a point of talking to him…it didn't matter what about…if only there was someway she could turn back time. He had been sat there a good two hours staring out of the window looking as if he could have done with some company _stop thinking about what has already passed…you need to worry about the future_ and besides, if Bezieel was destroyed perhaps she could catch up on all the years she had missed.

"Kazi your pizza is going cold," said Lady

"I'm not hungry now…" Kazi was feeling hollow she must have been the most unlucky kid on the planet…a mother who was a complete mystery to everyone and a father she had never known…if there _was_ another kid in her situation then the poor bastard had her deepest sympathies.

Kazi what is bothering you?"

"I'm miserable as hell…I don't to talk about it…" they were standing outside DMC Kazi had been lost in her thoughts all the way back she was becoming thoroughly depressed and she didn't like it…because she hadn't felt this shit since her days at the orphanage.

"I think I'm gonna sleep for an hour…I need to clear my mind,"

"Ok," said Lady looking worried over the past few days Kazi had looked up to her as both a mother and a sister "cheer up Izaku will feel like shit if you do tonight"

"Yeah…I suppose."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kazi lay on the bed staring at the ceiling she supposed she ought to start getting ready it was probably starting to get late she needed to shower and have something to eat having never eaten the pizza bought for her.

She tried her best not to think about anything demon but every now and then the odd thought crept into her mind as she showered and changed into tight black leather skirt that had chains hanging off the belt and the black t-shirt she had got earlier. She surveyed herself and nodded, she then sat on the bed and pulled on knee length black and red stripped stockings and black heeled ankle boots that laced up.

She then went to the bathroom and looked through the make-up Lady had leant her, in the end she decided to go with black eye make-up and red lip stick, "nice," said Lady entering the bathroom "that look really suites you."

"You think?"

"Yeah it is totally you, their here,"

"Cool."

She went downstairs where two twin girls both with brown hair and hazel eyes, they were dressed in pretty much similar clothing as Kazi, Izaku was also looking cool he looked like someone from a movie with his black leather pants, T-shirt and long leather coat.

"This is like totally cool," said Kali

"Yeah," replied Joanna "you've even got a pool table…" (quick A/N: Sorry I didn't mention the pool table in the first chapter when describing the DMC office)

"It belongs to my father…I'm just staying here…"

It was true, her father wasn't dead he was just busy with things she decided that everything belonged to her old man and she wouldn't change any of it because she liked it.

"Who was that man who was here last night?" asked Izaku "I don't think he liked me"

"My uncle…he has…_issues_ best not to worry about it," she gave Izaku a look and he obviously understood it to mean 'we can't talk in front of them about demons and things associated'

"We've got half an hour to kill before the club opens…what should we do?"

"I'll order pizza I've not eaten yet today"

"Yeah I'll chip in," replied Kali.

Luigi's was always a good service fifteen minuets later they were sat on the couch eating pizza. "I take it we are meeting Iziras there?"

"Yes," said Izaku looking at Joanna, the door opened and Vergil entered, they all looked at him and he looked back

Kazi looked at her uncle "slice of pizza?"

"I'll pass," he said sitting behind the desk and opening a book

Kali and Joanna exchanged looks clearly they had a bad feeling about him, Lady walked over to him and said something in a low voice so they couldn't hear anything.

"Um…we should get going," said Kali "it'll take about twenty minuets to get there…"

"Your right," they all stood and Kazi put her father's coat on, then turning her back to them (not that they were paying any attention) she quickly strapped Ebony and Ivory to her sides hidden underneath the coat, she had to be safe…she couldn't help but feel the gun's were her best friends.

"Kazi could I have a quick word?" said Lady

"Yeah…guy's I'll meet you outside in a few mins," the three of them nodded and left "I know I have to be on my guard…"

"Remember demons can disguise themselves as humans and clubs are good places for them to meet up, be careful of who you talk to and what you say…"

"And when you're done at the club come strait back here don't go anywhere else," added Vergil

"Yeah," she replied "can I go now?"

"we won't stop you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The music pumped out of the speaker system loudly and various lights were flashing, it was already crammed full of people drunk and stumbling, making out in shadowy corners or sat in groups on benches behind tables. Kazi didn't feel out of place there were many people wearing various styles of clothing and nobody seemed to mind, but there was a feeling in the air…one she associated with demons.

Kazi followed Izaku through the club until he reached the table where a man a good ten years older than Izaku was sat; he looked very much like his brother except he wasn't as lean and strong looking. There was a pretty woman sat away from him who seemed to be surveying Kazi, she was wearing black leather clothing over which she wore a jacket, her long hair was blond, Kazi was sure she had seen her face before somewhere.

"Iziras its good to see you," said Izaku loudly over the music

Iziras stood and the two brothers embraced each other "you're looking older Izaku," he said sitting back down "who is the pretty little devil?"

Kazi was taken aback by this statement she looked at Izaku who gave her a don't-look-at-me look, he couldn't have known about her heritage…perhaps he was just trying to be friendly and the term 'devil' had been purely coincidental.

"This is Kazi, you already know the twins,"

"Hey girls," replied Iziras

Kali and Joanna laughed, they all sat down but Kazi remained alert scanning the club, she hadn't forgotten Lady's warning before she left, "Kazi are you alright?" asked Izaku leaning over to make himself heard

"Yeah I'm fine."

But she wasn't fine…the demon feeling was growing much stronger but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, a lot of people were watching her but quickly looked away when she saw them…she realised why the presence was so strong…she was surrounded by demons…she felt as if she had entered a wasps nest.

She had been there three hours feeling more and more uneasy it was very hot but she couldn't take off the coat because of the guns, "Izaku I'm getting tired," she said noticing that he was watching her

"I'll walk you back," they pushed their way past people, the blond woman was now at the bar looking at her curiously, Kazi was positive she had seen her before; finally they left the club Kazi enjoyed the cool breeze that blew across her face.

"I rather enjoyed myself," said Kazi truthfully she had spoken with her friends laughing about current fashion trends and the latest Hollywood storey (the twins loved to gossip) it had been fun…even if she had been surrounded by demons.

"We'll have to do it again sometime," said Izaku "you seemed uneasy back there, what was bothering you?"

"There were demons there," she replied quietly glad that there was someone other than Lady that she could talk to freely about the demon world "I was worried that they would attack or something…" she stopped walking and looked around she spoke too soon.

Three wolf demons stalked out of the shadows, "Izaku go back to DMC I don't want you getting hurt,"

"But-"

"Just go!"

He nodded and ran; the demons didn't show any interest in him their attention was on Kazi

"You can't hide or run," snarled one

"You're destined to die,"

"Painfully,"

"I want to rend its flesh," more of the wolf demons were coming she quickly took out Ebony and Ivory "dose the devil show fear?"

Kazi ran into a wide alley the demons followed, lucky for Kazi she was very agile jumping and dodging out of the way of attacks, she impressed herself by actually jumping off one of the demons like a spring high into the air, she pointed the guns down and spinning like a vortex fired them off. She landed neatly, she had managed to pulverise two of the demons into mush and blood, "Yeah!"

Again she jumped and fired triggering her devil blood at the same time, She jumped once, twice, three times shooting feeling the rush the adrenalin pumped thrill…she realised she enjoyed killing demons, she was certainly getting better…maybe she did have what it takes.

All of the demons fell down dead and decimated, "damn you blood of Sparda," snarled a loud voice a demon bigger than any she had seen yet appeared "you and your father have been a huge inconvenience to our plans"

_Dante must be killing demons a lot too…_

"I'm happy we disappoint you," she replied with a bow "who the hell are you?"

"Aldroz loyal servant of Bezieel, I have been charged with killing you, because these pathetic weaklings fail"

"Bring it bitch!" she replied making a beckoning motion with her cloven hand.

He was good, very good, throwing fire at her which she dodged, it was pretty much the same as the last fight with the lesser demons, dodge and shoot, dodge and shoot, unfortunately the inevitable happened and one of the attacks hit her sending her into a wall.

"Stronger than you first thought, huh little girl?" laughed the demon "you may look similar to Sparda but you are weak and pathetic like any _lesser_ demon."

"Go to hell!"

"Been there you little bitch!" again he threw fire at her but this time she dodged

"Well you're going back." She jumped up concentrating on her blood when she fired her guns again the bullets were magically charged and ripped through Aldroz easily and effectively.

"NO! T-THIS CANNOT BE!" howled the demon in fury "DEFEATED BY A MERE HALF BREED, THE SHAME!"

"Bye, bye baby boy!" she fired one last bullet and the demon exploded showering the area with blood and gore "anyone else want some?!" she said loudly exhilarated by what had just happened…she couldn't believe how good she had gotten, "C'mon guy's come out and fight!"

"Kazi!" it was Lady and Vergil they surveyed the demon massacre "did…did you do this?" Lady was stunned

"Yeah…I rocked so bad, me and Izaku were walking back when they appeared so I lead them into the alley so you know…no humans would see…you should have seen me…and there was this big ass demon but I dealt with him too." Kazi was speaking very quickly still excited over what had happened over how well she had done "and from what he said my father is being just as inconvenient towards Bezieel's plans."

Suddenly one of the demons jumped up but Kazi casually fired a bullet into it putting it down for good "just like your father," said Lady "come on let's get back…we need to talk anyway, change back your not walking through the streets looking like that."

Kazi did so, she had been practising changing at night before going to sleep and she could now willingly change back and forth…but she had decided to use it only when she needed too. The three of them walked back in silence "Lady…there was a women in the club…she seemed to find me interesting and not in the way you think…it was curiosity and perhaps surprise." She described the blond lady and explained how she felt she had seen her somewhere before, when she finished Lady smiled a fraction and crossed her arms they were back outside DMC.

"I doubt you need to worry about her quite the contrary,"

"Trying to fight so many demons alone was dangerous and reckless," said Vergil coldly

"I won,"

"That is beside the point, what if _someone_ so you?"

"I lured them into that alley so to avoid just that!" replied Kazi raising her voice a little she wasn't going to be treated like a kid "I care for humans even if you don't and besides I wasn't going to stand there and let them rend mine and Izaku's flesh!"

Vergil was about to reply with something but Lady stepped in-between them "this is hardly the time for this discussion,"

"Kazi your back!" Izaku had been waiting inside to make sure Kazi was fine "did you unleash hurt on them?"

"Of course," she replied smiling and glad to see him "I owned, smokin' sick style."

He let out a low breath of relief "I've got to go back to the club…nothing is going to attack me, is it?"

"I shouldn't think so…the attacks have been centred and me and no doubt my father…"

"Oh yeah…he owned this place right? I'm sure I saw him a couple of times a few years back when I was younger… he had a big sword…"

"Yeah that's him." Lady smiled and nodded

"Anyway, I need to get back…I'll see you later,"

"Yeah see ya," she watched him leave. She finally sat at the desk and picked up the phone "yeah Luigi, extra cheese, pepperoni" she then put the phone down and put up her feet.

"Ok…now you scare me," said Lady smiling "you're just a female version of your father down to the core; we gotta change you a bit"

"Nope I like me…but maybe I should be a bit more…girly?"

"You're girly enough and I personally think your rebellious nature lately has appealed to Izaku…"

"Really?" asked Kazi unable to hide the note of hope at the statement "I enjoyed myself tonight even though I knew demons surrounded me…I had fun," she'd even danced at some point but then her uneasiness increased. "I think I'm going to enter the same line of work as my father…I want to be a devil hunter like him and Bezieel will be the perfect opportunity for me to prove myself and my skill."

Kazi had decided that she would do what she seemed to be such a natural at, she was going to kill Bezieel "I will defeat him and take out as many demons as I can in the process…but I want to know where he is…always they are attacking me…I want to attack _him_ on my terms and where no innocents can die." She was surprised at the righteousness in her tone, she had a duty to protect humanity and she would do so, the battle with Aldroz had given her an inkling of the powers at work against her and her father.

"You said we needed to talk," she said stretching "What-" she suddenly fell silent as the phone rang she picked up the phone shrugging "Devil May Cry,"

"_Please…is the business open, their everywhere at the club I'll pay high!_" the sound of the voice was panicky

"Sure…I guess," she replied looking at Lady "which club is it?"

"_Club Sanguine_,"

Kazi put the phone down and stood and relayed the phone call "my friends are there!"

"Kazi, that isn't wise," said Lady

"My friends Lady I'm going weather you like it or not," her friends were in danger could already be dead, without another word she took up Ebony and Ivory and ran from the building and back to the club _fuck this!_ She transformed and ran with great speed, only the odd very _drunk_ person was out and about and seeing the red and black devil running pass them thought they'd had enough to drink. She turned back to normal as the reached the right block; people were flooding out of the club screaming none of her friends were amongst them.

It was a sight inside the club a lot of people had been killed the tables and chairs broken, several demons were jumping around these looked more or less human only their limbs seemed incredibly thin…perhaps a weakness and they seemed…insect like.

"IZAKU!" she called which drew the attention of the demons on the floor cowering and sobbing was a man no doubt the owner "Devil May Cry at your service, let's go girls," she added spinning Ebony and Ivory.

"Get it!"

"SMOKIN' SICK STYLE!" she began shooting as the demons charged at her dodging and shooting her guns at the same time, she couldn't-wouldn't use her devil form not here…some people were still alive she didn't want them to see.

When she wasn't shooting she was kicking while jumping around, she jumped then as a small red disc appeared under her foot jumped again performing a vortex all the while raining a hail of bullets at her adversaries, shooting in two different directions.

The humans who were still alive were changing becoming like the demons she had just killed and there was a lot more of them this time, she had no choice she transformed and began firing the orbs of black/red flames at the demons. Finally they were dead; she took a few deep breaths while changing back though she still kept her gun's ready…just in case, the music was still paying.

"IZAKU!"

"KAZI!" shouted a female voice it was Kali holding…Kazi felt her mouth go dry…it was obvious that Joanna was dead, she rushed over to them, Iziras was unconscious but still alive…Izaku however…was nowhere to be found.

"IZAKU!" she tripped over a fallen body and discovered that it was Izaku "I-IZAKU!" she shook him "IZAKU!" sadness was overwhelming her…she had just eliminated a horde of demons yet now she wept she had been too late.

"A-Are they gone?" asked the club owner

Kazi didn't answer she just cradled Izaku in her arms feeling like shit, tired and finally the toll of so much fighting in one night…and the loss of two of her friends, across from her Kali was mourning Joanna's loss.

"Be strong kid," said a male voice unfamiliar to her she looked around but couldn't see the speaker

"Kazi," Lady came running through the club accompanied by Vergil who was surveying the debris emotionlessly the music had stopped now, Kazi couldn't move still holding Izaku tightly.

"They killed two of my friends…" she mumbled "this has become personal…maybe I should change the name from Devil May Cry to Devil _Will_ Cry."

Her tears were falling on Izaku's now pale face "Kazi…this may sound heartless of me…but death is a part of life especially for a demon…you'll see a lot more of it," Lady crouched down beside her "it happens… it's expected…"

"It still doesn't make it easier to accept…for the first time in my life I had friends…laughed and joked with them…"

Kali came over and crouched down on Kazi's other side looking at Izaku, Kazi's loss and sadness was mirrored in her eyes which turned out to be green "Jo…and Izaku…I saw things…horrors and you…you changed and fought them…weren't you scared?"

"A little…but my purpose was to save you guys so my fear was forgotten…I failed…how many people died?"

"You did your best…Jo always said 'if someone tries their best then all is ok'"

"Miss the police are on their way…here you pay," the club owner handed her a wad of notes "you…you earnt it."

Once the police arrived Kazi, Lady and Vergil left the club without drawing attention to themselves, rain was falling though its refreshing touch offered no comfort for the emptiness she felt within. She leant against the wall of a building feeling the last of her strength leave her she couldn't walk any further she was tired and sore and longingly thought of a hot bat to soak in.

"Kazi come on we're almost back," said Lady taking hold of Kazi's arm lightly and steering her towards home.

Once back Kazi took off the coat and fell onto the couch feeling miserable and depressed she was soaking into despair but somewhere a part of her was furious with the demons…Izaku and Joanna was dead and they were to blame…slowly she was pulled into the darkness of disturbing slumber…where screams echoed and faceless demons laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kazi opened her eyes slowly it was early in the morning, she lay there for a few moments before motivating herself to move she need to clean herself, change her cloths and freshen up…the events of last night weighing heavily upon her chest. As she showered the memories of last night were playing in her mind…many innocents had died…it gave her more sense of duty she had to protect the innocents by stopping Bezieel and preventing Mundus' return.

She looked in the mirror then put on make-up then went to change her cloths, once she had finished she went downstairs into the office no one was around so she switched on the jukebox and as rock music played she sat behind the desk. There was a large wad of cash on the desk her reward from last night…but she felt as if it was blood money; she picked it up just as Lady entered.

"So how much is it I owe ya?" she asked peeling notes away "I'm not falling into my father's habits," she forced herself to be cheery but Lady's look said that she didn't need to play the false façade. "I won't let it get to me…I need to be able to focus…"

Of course it had gotten to her but she knew she couldn't let it interfere with what needed to be done the forces of darkness needed to be stopped, she knew she wasn't alone somewhere her father was fighting against Bezieel too…being just as inconvenient to them.

Lady was looking at her oddly "there is someone who wants to talk to you," she said smiling "he's a little confused and shaken but on a whole perfectly normal,"

"Who?" asked Kazi a cold slice of pizza hanging out of her mouth as she continued to peel notes away

Lady stepped to one side and the door opened and in walked "Izaku?!" the pizza fell from her mouth "but…but you…you," she couldn't think of anything normal to say without it sounding garbled he had died…he had been dead in her arms she had seen it with her own eyes.

Quite suddenly something stirred in the corner someone had been asleep on the couch she hadn't noticed, it was Vergil he looked at her and then to Izaku raising a white eyebrow.

"I saw you…dead…"

"I…I think I was dead…I remember waking up in the club…I remembered something…but I didn't know what…I couldn't focus on anything…"

"How…are you alive again…?" asked Kazi standing up how did the dead come back from death

"Devil's tears," said Vergil "they have powers of healing…"

"You brought him back from the dead Kazi," said Lady "your tears remember? You cried for quite awhile before we could move you…"

"You…cried for…me?" asked Izaku looking at her

Kazi felt awkward was she dreaming? Or was Izaku really standing there she decided it was latter and ran at him throwing her arms around him, Lady smiled as Izaku embraced Kazi. He was solid which meant he wasn't a ghost he was real "I'm so glad your alive," she said not caring about anything else except how glad, how happy she was to see him.

"Kazi I believe you were going to pay me back?" asked Lady smirking

Kazi moved back over to the desk and she and Lady began bartering eventually they settled on an amount Kazi still had a substantial amount for herself and decided she was going to go shopping…she needed new clothing and the small kitchen through the back needed stocking…Kazi realised she couldn't survive life on a diet of pizzas and kebabs.

"Kazi we still need to talk about Bezieel," said Lady "can't shopping wait?"

"No shopping first I don't want anything to tarnish what is becoming a very good day…no matter how dire-"

"We have a week to stop him," said Vergil coldly "shopping is the least of your problems"

"You don't know teen girls very well," said Kazi but being told she only had a week had done what she was trying to avoid, her day being tarnished

"Kazi this is serious,"

"Fine…" she looked at Izaku "have a seat…he can hear what needs to be said too…"

"If you insist," said Lady obviously having no complaints Vergil frowned but didn't raise any protests

"Then tell me, why do we only have a week?"

"Because that is how long we have until the eclipse."

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Third chapter done hope it was ok…as yo've no doubt guess there is a OCxOC but I'm not sure if I want to make it an eventual LadyxVergil...how about your thoughts on that one?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok Dante fans I know you've probably been waiting for THE MAN (his appearance is the DMC4 one, 'cause even though its set around the anime Dante is a lot older.) He will show up in the next couple of chapters…gotta make it a perfect show.

**Mission 4 – Nelo Angelo Showdown!**

Kazi sat behind the desk with her feet up while Izaku sat on the edge of the desk still looking confused, he explained that his brother only had minor injuries and Kali had been shaken and sad but fine and told Izaku to tell Kazi she would stop by a some point.

"I feel sorry for her…to loose a sibling…I wonder what that must feel like…"

"I knew them since childhood, Kali and Joanna had done everything together…they were typical sisters so of course they had their spats…" Izaku sighed, "Kali will take a while to get over it…"

"I hope so…I'm sorry I didn't get there in time,"

"Stop apologising," said Izaku crossing his arms "what's done is done right? You can't turn back the time…think of it as a lesson learnt…"

"Yeah…what lessons that?"

"You can't always win…the attack is slowly coming back to me there were a lot of them…some fled after making a mess of the place…so even if you were there you'd have your hands full you wouldn't have been able to save us."

Kazi leant back in the chair thinking on his words with a small frown on her face, she would have done her best though…she would have tried…even if she could change time…would it make any difference? Changing an event would change many of the evens that led from it originally…she'd end up fucking it all up.

"Kazi, we need to worry about Bezieel," said Vergil "we have a week to stop him from resurrecting Mundus…"

"How? We have no idea where he is…"

"Yes we do or rather I do…he is within the underworld,"

"Then why don't we go and get him?"

"Kazi one doesn't simply just waltz into hell," Vergil sounded slightly impatient "a ritual must be performed in order to open a portal…I need artefacts in order to perform it…that should be your main focus."

Kazi put her feet down and looked at her uncle "what artefacts?"

"Three, the soul of Chronos God of time, the key of dimensions and the third…a Devil Arm"

"A what now?"

"Devil Arms are weapons infused with the power of devils that once used them they are powerful and not easy to come by,"

"Dante had a number of them," added Lady "what did he do with them?"

"I shouldn't think he left them lying around…that is the most problematic part; I know where the soul and key is but the Devil Arms…"

"Hmm…you know my mother is the head curator at the museum…they get allsorts of artefacts that nobody knows anything about…perhaps there might be something there," said Izaku shrugging he'd been silent up until now.

"Kazi…you should probably go to the museum with Vergil…" said Lady

The phone rang "Devil May Cry," said Kazi automatically answering the phone

"_Got a job paying high if you can deal with the demon stealing and killing my girls_," said a female voice "_I own the Naughty Pad strip club,_"

"I need more details,"

"_A man hangs out at this place…he eyes up my dancers then takes them out the back…then…then he kills the poor girls cruelly he turns into a monster I've seen it with my own eyes_,"

"I'll see what I can do." Kazi put the phone down "the Naughty Pad strip club that is near the museum isn't it?"

"Yeah…who was that?" asked Lady

"A potential client…I could do the job on my way to the museum…it's another high payer…besides if there is one of these Devil Arms' at the museum I doubt they'd let me take it without good old American dollars."

Vergil and Lady exchanged looks finally her uncle sighed, "fine…"

"Kazi," it was Izaku who spoke "the Naughty Pad? You know what type of place that is…and the types of creeps who go to it…a young pretty girl entering would seem…"

"Izaku I'll be fine, I'll have Ebony and Ivory with me…besides I've taken on demons and killed them so perverts aren't going to be a problem…"

"I suppose…but you're a teen…you should be hanging out doing teen things…"

"I'm not a normal teen Izaku; I'm a seventeen year old devil…oh…"

"What is it?" asked Lady

"I've just realised something…it's my birthday in a week, wow I can't believe I only just remembered my own birthday." Kazi smiled a little "I'll be a year older…if I survive Bezieel. Wait a minuet!" she added suddenly realising something for the first time "what do you mean with Vergil?"

"You wouldn't know what you're looking for," replied her uncle he looked as if he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes back

"Should I phone my mom let her know your going?"

"Yes," replied Vergil "tell her we specialise in ancient weapons," he wasn't as cold towards the human but there was still distrust in his tone

"Kazi can I borrow the phone?"

"Sure," replied Kazi.

Kazi was thinking about those girls she hated prostitutes selling their bodies for money and she wasn't too fond of strippers, but they at least had _some_ morals…they didn't deserve horrible deaths. She was also thinking about Bezieel…in order to fight him she would have to enter the demon world…she only had a week…she had to be ready.

"Yes mom I said I was fine…don't worry about me, I'll go see him at some point this isn't my phone so we're not talking about it…so you'll see them this afternoon? Ok then."

Izaku put the phone down "parents worry too much…she can't see you today but this evening her schedule will be clear…she got quite excited when I said you were ancient weapon specialists."

"So…I'll go deal with the stripper killing demon…then shopping I _need_ new cloths 'cause I can't keep stealing my old mans t-shirts," she had to wear one today a black t-shirt with a symbol that reminded her of bikers though she had knotted it so it would fit better which ended up revealing her stomach and the left side fell over her shoulder slightly revealing a blue bra strap (she was young so she could get away with it.)

"Then I can come back here have something to eat then go to the museum…yeah a good plan."

Lady sighed and Vergil actually did roll his eyes back, "Kazi…be careful it is daylight so the demon will try to not reveal itself so easily they are not fond of daylight…so you're going to have to lure him out into the back yard or something."

"Failing that, use this," Vergil handed her some paper which had strange demonic symbols on "it is a binding spell, it will entrap the demon within it"

"Cool," replied Kazi "how do I use it…?"

"Just use it on the demon… once he is sealed within you can take it somewhere safe,"

"By that you mean, take it somewhere out of the way to release and kill it?"

"Yes…"

"Um…is it…idiot proof?"

"What?" asked Vergil

"I think what she means is…dose it matter if she fucks up?"

"She is half demon…if she isn't careful she could entrap herself within her own spell by mistake…"

"I'll use it as a last resort then." Kazi didn't fancy much being trapped she wasn't fond of small spaces…she hadn't been since she was a kid she couldn't remember why. She looked over at a clock on the wall it was ten o'clock "I best get going," she picked up Ebony and Ivory and put them in their holsters she then took her fathers coat and decided she was gonna buy her own one that fit.

The strip club was only a few blocks away the outside didn't look very welcoming, the door was open so she entered, "sorry no kids allowed in," said a female

"I'm from Devil May Cry," replied Kazi "I'm here to deal with your 'problem'"

"Oh…I didn't think you would be so young…well let me explain the situation there is a man a very handsome man who has been coming in and paying the girls a lot of money for…special treatment. Once they get the money he leads them out in to the alley and…it's horrible, he turns into a demon and mangles them…sometimes he'll eat them, something has to be done."

Kazi nodded, "when is he normally around?"

"All the time he is hear now…already eyeing one of my girls,"

"Thank you for the information, I will deal with it…I'm gonna wait for him."

Kazi left the foyer and went into the alley that looked big enough for a scuffle but offered great shelter from the light…she sat on one of the crates and waited.

She didn't have to wait long the back door opened and a young woman entered followed by a tall handsome man who looked like a sleaze bag "lady go back inside," said Kazi making herself known "now," she took out Ebony the woman nodded and ran back inside.

"What are you doing?!" said the man angrily

"Persuading girls to come out here with you so you can mangle and eat them is as low as you could get," she said "I've come to stop you by sending you back to hell demon."

The man let out a slimy laugh "now how would a little girl like you know that?"

Kazi stood and transformed slightly showing him exactly who he was dealing with then changed back again "do you really fancy your chances against a descendent of Sparda?"

"It will give me a chance to prove myself," the man grew and his form began to change he looked like a larger version of the insect looking demons

"So you'd rather fight huh? Fine by me!" she let out a laugh and began firing her bullets into the demon, then she kicked it into a wall, while it was winded she quickly pulled out the spell and threw it. The paper began to glow red as did the demon, it was being sucked into the paper

"No…this can't...be," the demon cried and tried fighting but to no avail he was pulled into the paper, it continued to glow for a few moments before falling to the ground

Kazi picked it up "cool," and placed it in her pocket and went to get her reward, it had been easy but the difficult part would be fighting it later…but at least the fight would for once be on her terms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kazi carried her bags of new cloths back to the Devil May Cry office her pay had been more than she had got from the club owner, even after buying herself a lot of things she still had a nice amount left. There was no one there so letting out a sigh she carried her stuff upstairs, she had decided to buy blouse and purple velvet waistcoat top after all and put it on because she had bought her own trench coat which was dark purple.

When she went back downstairs she put the entrapped demon spell under the phone so that she wouldn't forget about it and sat down, the phone rang "hello?" whoever it was quickly hung up "weird," she put the phone down and stood up.

Quite suddenly her demon senses tingled she took up Ebony and Ivory and looked around, she was sure it wasn't coming from the spell because she hadn't sensed it up until now "show yourself demon."

There wasn't any reply she scanned the room but no one was there "imagining things…"

At that moment Vergil entered the office "your back…the demon?"

Kazi held up the spell with two fingers "got the little bastard…he's trapped at least I don't have to worry about him until I find a nice big enough space to fight him there wasn't much room at the club."

"You would do well to decide quickly the spell will only hold for so long," it was his usual cold tone "the demon you fought the other night the big one did he give his name?"

"Um…Al something…Aldroz I think, why?"

"Aldroz?" he sounded a little sceptical

"You saw the dead demons, but this guy sort of exploded rather splendidly…so who is he?"

"A greater devil from the fire hell, he is a cruel beast"

"Well to me it's just another dead demon," said Kazi putting the guns back down

Vergil looked enquiringly at the guns "problem?"

"Before you came in I sensed a demonic presence…it's not the spell because I'd not been sensing anything previously from it…its gone now…"

It was getting to early evening and they still had to go to the museum "where are Izaku and Lady?"

"They left not long after you did; Izaku had to go to the hospital to see his brother I don't know where Lady went,"

"Those insect demons…what are they?"

"Demons that were once human…their not overly dangerous on their own…but a swarm can work well together to bring their targets down…"

"The demon at the men's club was a bigger version of one, I filled him with some holes then used the spell…I'll finish dealing with him after once he's had a chance to think about what he's done. Luring out girls and mangling them…the things men do…"

"Females are just as dangerous demon or human,"

"If I didn't know demons existed I probably wouldn't agree." Kazi sighed, "So tell me more about those artefacts what was it soul of Chronos and a key of dimensions? What do they do?"

Vergil sat down on the smallest of the couches "the soul of Chronos allows one to manipulate time, you can't go forwards and backwards but you can slow it down or speed it up. As for the key it is used to unlock dimensional gates-portals to the underworld if your going to face off against Bezieel before the ceremony is completed your going to need it."

"And you know where they are?"

"Yes,"

"Your going to send me to get them aren't ya?"

"Yes,"

"Well its practise I suppose, so are we going to the museum?"

Vergil nodded as Kazi took her new purple coat and put it on, then she placed the guns in their holsters "these Devil Arms…how many are there?"

"Many, some more powerful than others if there isn't one at the museum we're in deep water my own sword was lost years ago…otherwise we could have used that…I do have a blade but unlike Yamoto it isn't a Devil Arm."

"So if the museum fails we're royally screwed?"

"Not necessarily there are many in this city with knowledge about the demon world and those that come from it…it'll be cutting a tight line we need one of the Devil's Arms to get the other artefacts."

- - - - - - - - - -

He cut through the demons with great ease. They came at him one after the other screeching and growling but not one of their attacks hit him, it had been like this from the beginning, Bezieel was sending demon after demon to stop him but all of them had failed. Dante was too experienced and skilled to fall so easily, if he wasn't stopped Bezieel would have no one left…instead he had to focus on the brat Eva or as she preferred Kazi…she had a dark childhood filled with fear…he would use that.

She had defeated Aldroz but he had minions that were while too weak to face Dante were strong enough to deal with the brat, failing that he would use her fears…he would break her spirit then kill her right before her fathers eyes…but wait…there was another way to get to the girl…her sweetheart Izaku a pathetic human…yes…he would do nicely.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"These pieces are around two thousand years old, we know absolutely nothing about them," the curator Izaku's mom was showing them various artefacts "since we know nothing about them we can't really show them as exhibits."

"Do you have weapons that could date around the same time?" asked Vergil inquiringly Kazi had decided to keep quiet and let her uncle do the talking

"Actually yes," said the curator "we did come by one quite recently a strange sword…it's certainly not made from normal materials…" they had entered into a large room filled to the ceiling with various sized boxes "it is a mystery how we came about it…a blond haired woman brought it in earlier…she said that someone would probably come and claim it, funnily enough her description was similar to you missy."

Kazi was surprised as the curator opened a large case; Vergil let out a small gasp of surprise and shock his blue eyes widening "Verg?"

"It's…Sparda," he said quietly.

The sword's blade was thick and the way it joined the hilt made it appear more like an axe than a sword…and clearly it was demonic the blade was made from a strange organic looking material "Sparda?"

"The sword of the Legendary Dark Knight…my father your grandfather…"

"You know about it-" the curator suddenly became frozen on the spot her lips locked in mid sentence

"A useful spell…she shouldn't hear about this sword…she shouldn't even have it…someone brought it here in hopes you would find it."

"This was Sparda's own blade?" asked Kazi taking it up and holding it "it looks heavy but feels light…" Kazi could feel the magic of the blade "here," she gave it to him but Vergil shook his head "you keep hold of it, you'll need it to get the other artefacts…I think if you left a substantial amount of cash the curator will be happy she won't remember this encounter but we ought to leave her something for her time."

Kazi smiled a little and nodded, "how did whoever brought it here know I would come…how would they have known we needed a Devil Arm?"

"I do not know…" he stopped talking and looked around Kazi sensed it too the presence of a powerful demon.

A demon larger than Aldroz appeared before them along with the wolf demons "oh now c'mon this is getting old, wolf things again? I'm sick of fighting them!" in her hand she felt the sword Sparda brim with power as if it had sensed the demons and was eager to spill their blood.

"Stay back niece, this is my fight," said Vergil his form was beginning to change, dark armour appeared similar to the armour Kazi wore in her devil form only there were veins of blue running through it, of course he would have a devil form…a small portal opened and a blade appeared in his hand as a horned helm engulfed his head, and his eyes glowed blue.

Kazi watched taking a few steps back as her uncle readied his blade surveying the demons before him, the Sparda was even more eager to spill _not yet_ she thought and strangely as if it had heard her thoughts the eagerness she felt dissipated a little as Vergil jumped at the demons.

He cut the demons down sending them into the shelves breaking them, as he made his way to the larger ugly demon a giant version of the wolf demons, she was entranced in the battle never once had she thought he could fight…she'd always thought of him so far as a scholarly type, boy was she wrong "cool!" she said as he dodged an attack by teleporting away and appearing behind the large demon 'boss.' "Smokin' sick style uncle!" she then sighed "go away," she spun around and struck a demon that had been trying to sneak up on her then she turned back to watch her uncle fight.

Suddenly a scream came from the next room which led to a long gallery, "I'll go help out whoever is in trouble!" she called she sheathed the Sparda to her back wondering how it actually stayed there and took out Ebony and Ivory and ran from the room. It seemed the whole museum was under attack from demons, she fired her guns shooting the demons down while her uncle still no doubt fought the large demon. One thing had always puzzled her, Ebony and Ivory never seemed to run out of ammo, not that she was complaining…but still it was odd. These demons were incredibly weak and frail falling after only a couple of shots hit them, she didn't even need to change into her devil form.

More and more demons were appearing but guns alone weren't enough this time she had no choice, she put the guns away and unsheathed Sparda the blade practically quivered at the chance to kill demons…it was as if the essence of her grandfather was in the blade. _I don't know how to use a sword…better just wing it_ but she needn't have worried, she seemed to be able to handle herself with it as she began to cut down the swarm of demons.

Up until now she had been use to using the guns, she wasn't keen on swords she wasn't use to it but she supposed eventually she would, once the last demon fell there was silence except for the sound of combat coming from the other room so she went back sheathing Sparda as she went.

"Wow," the demon Vergil had been fighting fell to the ground at Kazi's feet with a crash but to kill it properly Vergil brought the sword down and took its head off "that was so cool," she said.

Vergil changed back to his human form and nodded just as his spell wore off and the curator looked at them blinking "oh my!" she saw the dead demons

"You're lucky we were here," said Vergil

"And…why were you here again?"

"It matters not, our business is finished," Vergil left the room

"Yeah so…adios."

"Thank you so much!" a man wearing a suit was running over to them "I saw the young lass here kill these creatures…you saved my museum both of you…"

"It was nothing…" mumbled Kazi "just the friendly services of Devil May Cry,"

"Hmm…I suppose you'll want payment?"

"Well…it wasn't really a contract thing…we were here by chance." Kazi got a strong feeling of demonic energy as she and Vergil walked away, her uncle nodded his head so Kazi casually took out Ebony and shot the curator in the head he fell to the ground and manifested into his true form but stayed down.

It was fully dark now and a cool breeze blew as they walked down the street people often stared at Kazi as she passed probably because of the sword at her back, "seriously…we owned back there," she said as they entered the office "you kicked ass too but I made it look good…but that whole teleporting thing was awesome and…" she fell silent and looked at the desk.

"Father…?" it was the man from the pizzeria now wearing the long red coat and sat at the desk with his feet up at the table "is…it you…?"

"Hey kid, how ya been?" waving his hand regally Dante smiled a cocky smile that Kazi often used herself.

Kazi just stood there rooted at the spot staring, she couldn't believe he was really there sitting so casually exactly how she herself sat at the desk "dad…?" she asked as he stood

"Arn't ya going to give your old man a hug or just stand there looking like a goldfish?"

Kazi ran at her father and the two embraced predictably tears came to Kazi and all at once she told him everything that had happened since finding out about her dark heritage. All the demon attacks and how she had kicked ass, about her resurrecting her friend through her tears about the money she had made taking on contracts, everything until there was nothing more to be said, any anger she felt towards him regarding the orphanage was washed away because she was just so glad to see him.

"Whoa slow down kid, not all at once," said Dante holding her at arms length he looked at Vergil and nodded

"Why don't you go and deal with that demon while you catch up," suggested Vergil picking up a book off the coffee table

"Demon?" asked Kazi

"The one in the seal."

It took Kazi a few moments to remember what he was talking about; not without reason she looked at her father who nodded taking a large sword and sheathing it to his back, "after you kid."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Finally the man, I know it's a little short but I figured Dante should have his own chapter…like I said in A/N at the beginning of the chapter Dante's appearance is the one from Devil May Cry 4 I'm sure you female Dante fans will agree when I say he looks GOOD in that game.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will, I do own my own oc's

**Mission Five – Father and Daughter**

It was strange, there was so much Kazi wanted to say to her father yet she was silent as they walked through the city streets going nowhere in particular "how come you didn't say anything to me in the pizzeria?"

"You were working kid, besides you looked like you had issues," he replied

"Yeah…finding out I am demon," she mumbled "see…I ran away from the orphanage when I was fifteen and changed my name to Kazi…I was angry at any family I had for dumping me there. Anyways I met Luigi who gave me a part time job and introduced me to Martha who rented an apartment out to me, I got evicted last week which was good when Morisson turned up and told me about DMC.

"When you left the pizzeria after leaving me that large tip I tried to go after you curious as to who you were but you'd already gone, so I set off back to DMC but demons attacked and pretty much beat me up…but then _I_ turned into a demon and beat them up, that's when I met Lady."

Kazi let out a long low breath "she pretty much explained things but I was still confused I didn't understand anything about it, all the while demons were constantly attacking me…and failing I might add, but I decided not to complain I'd just you know live my life crossing the bridges when I got to them. Then there was an attack from a greater demon named Aldroz…I hurt him a lot along with hordes of smaller demons.

"_Then_ there was the attack at the club…my friends twin Joanna was killed and Izaku too but…but my tears healed him…brought him back to life…" she looked up at her father he was tall the top of Kazi's head almost reached his shoulder.

"So, you have Sparda?"

"We got it tonight…we needed it to find other artefacts to open a portal to the underworld and kill Bezieel, I don't know how to use a sword I prefer using marital arts and Ebony and Ivory those girls have been like best friends since this whole thing started."

Dante nodded as they entered a more battered and dilapidated part of the city where there were old warehouses with large enough spaces to battle a demon "you know…I'm waiting for ya to yell," he said

"Yell?" asked Kazi

"Eva you were put into an orphanage…it was for your own safety…"

"I was angry and I've screamed and shouted about it already…sure I don't like it but I'm over it…you had your reasons…its Kazi now,"

"Why change ya name?"

"I…I wasn't happy at the orphanage I had no friends…I was bullied sometimes verbally sometimes with fists…the matron never did anything to stop it…so when I ran I changed my name I wanted nothing more to do with that life." She stopped in a wide space "stand back dad, let me show you've what I've learnt recently,"

"Take it away kid."

Kazi placed her hand in her pocket and took out the spell she then threw it, like before it glowed red as the demon entrapped within manifested, it must have used up the spell because the paper burnt away.

"Have you had time to think about what you did?" asked Kazi taking out Ebony and Ivory

"Fuck you bitch!" howled the demon spitting something, Kazi jumped out of the way as the substance fizzed through the stone, she was now stood behind the demon

"It is wrong to persuade young women with money so that you can carry out your atrocities on them, you men are so sick it turns even my demon stomach!"

"Humans are weak toys," replied the demon turning and swiping with a large claw

"Humans are stronger than they look ass wipe!"

"Huh? What the?!"

Kazi had dodged the attack and was now stood on a warehouse roof this show was merely for her father's benefit she changed into her devil form "For all those poor girls you've killed, die!" she jumped at the demon firing the guns the demon was large but also quick, Kazi however was quicker.

"No fucking way!" cried the demon as Kazi unsheathed the Sparda "NOOOOOO!" it had perhaps realised its true chances and they were not in his favour she sliced and diced still not keen about using a sword but guns weren't cutting it. She did the triple jump in midair and landed gracefully sheathing the sword she then turned and fired Ebony once, the demon like so many others exploded and Kazi resumed her normal human form.

She looked at her father and walked over to him "well what do you think?"

Dante laughed and clapped, "not bad I like your style,"

"Lady keeps telling me I'm too much like you…" she sheathed the sword Sparda and they walked off "she makes it sound like a bad thing sometimes."

Again her father laughed, "Ain't nothing wrong with being like your old man…a friend of mine has been keeping an eye on you Eva she's been keeping me up to date on your activities I am a very proud father,"

"Really?"

"Yeah 'course I am…in the past week you've been forced to face the demon world…your only seventeen, I wasn't much older myself when I started hunting demons."

Kazi couldn't help but smile a little hearing him say he was proud filled her with happiness she wasn't sure she'd felt before…but that golden moment that lit within her quickly grew dim "your gonna leave…aren't ya?"

"Soon…yes,"

"Why…?"

"Bezieel isn't the only one who seeks to resurrect Mundus; one duke will be difficult enough for you to face…but two would be impossible, I have to deal with him"

"I…I suppose…"

"Hey, chin up and eyes forward we have to save the world, ain't gonna happen if you get miserably depressed, c'mon."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Izaku was at the Devil May Cry office but he wasn't alone, Kali was sat on the edge of the desk looking miserable, "Kazi," she said looking up

"Hey…" she said quietly still feeling slightly miserable she took off her purple coat and hung it up "how ya doin'?"

"Still a little down…"

"Kazi, you have a cut," said Izaku walking over to her "I thought you're supposed to heal?"

"Some wounds must take longer to heal than others…I didn't even notice," the white sleeve of her blouse was ripped and bloodstained, Kazi couldn't work out how it had happened, perhaps the demon had got a fluke attack in but as she examined her coat she saw the sleeve was also ripped "what the hell?! I only bought it today! Damned demon it was expensive!"

"It can be easily repaired;" Kali said examining the damage "my mom is good at stuff like that and taught me, I'll fix it for you…besides I need something to take my mind off Joanna."

Guilt was building up in Kazi it must have shown on her face "Kazi you have to stop blaming yourself," said Izaku "you can't cry and get down every time someone dies-no disrespect meant to your twin Kali,"

"I understand what your saying, it's like I said on the night, Jo would say 'you did your best and that's all anyone can ask of you' of course I'm sad that she is dead…but at least you tried."

"Hmm…it is getting late Kali we should go," said Izaku he then looked at Kazi "incidentally Luigi wants to know if your still working for him or not,"

"Nah…I have to look after _this_ business it pays better…right dad?" Kazi looked at her father who nodded he'd been looking at Izaku with a curious expression

"Your Kazi's father?" asked Kali

"Yeah,"

"That sword looks so cool," said Izaku "but the one Kazi just put down is better"

"I only got it because I need to find two artefacts, I'm a gunslinger not a swordswoman," she threw her long white hair back "but…it did come in useful tonight, dudes you should have seen my uncle, he went all devil form and just eliminated demons…"

"Hmm…I don't mean any disrespect to your family but I don't like him," said Kali "something about him is creepy…ah well, come on Izaku, Kazi I'll repair this and bring it back to you," she said taking the purple coat "goodnight,"

"See ya,"

Kali and Izaku left.

"My two friends…they are the only ones who know about my being demon and of the demon world don't worry I won't tell anyone else…besides they found out by accident."

"That boy Izaku seems to care about you,"

"Hey, that's my future boyfriend you know," said Kazi she let out a sigh, "I was told there was only a week until Mundus is resurrected…is that right?"

"Yeah, so if you're going to find those artefacts…"

"Vergil knows where they are he just hasn't told me yet…he is…trustable right…?"

"Though it may seem that he isn't yes…he can be trusted…he has a lot of knowledge about the demon world that's going to be useful over the week, Eva you have to be careful humanity is in for a rough ride. You may not have noticed but it is a lot darker outside than normal…events are already in motion…this darkness being one of them,"

"What will happen dad?"

"As it gets nearer to the lunar eclipse more and more demons are gonna come out to play a week of darkness will make it easier, it means your going to be killing a lot more demons…and the artefacts your meant to get will be guarded."

"So…in the next few days everything is going to go to shit?"

"Yep, ya gotta be prepared kid…once again the human and demon world will clash…only this time Sparda won't be there to save humanity"

"No, there'll be the next best thing, us," Kazi sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her arms "you know what we need right now, don't ya?"

"What's that?"

"Pizza,"

"No olives,"

Chuckling Kazi dialled Luigi's and after a discussion about why she was no longer working for him (she told him she got a new job) ordered a pizza.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ok what do you know about the old Reynald mansion?" asked Vergil while Kazi and her father munched on their pizza

"Only that's it's not been lived in for years," replied Kazi talking with her mouth full "it's on the outskirts…why?"

Vergil gave her look of disdain as a string of cheese hung out of Kazi's mouth "it is where the key and soul are being kept…the owners of the mansion had been heavily into occult worship…so there is no telling what lurks in the darkened halls."

"I thought the building was condemned? On the account that it's not safe…" said Dante also with his mouth full of pizza this also earned him a look of disdain from Vergil.

Both father and daughter didn't care how much like pigs they looked, "it is condemned to be destroyed originally it was to be 'restored' but something scared the workers they say its dangerous and falling to pieces to stop kids breaking in and vandalising it."

Kazi knew that 'something' meant demons "so…you want me to go there and get the things, huh?"

"Yes, the newest owner knows of the demon activity her parents were involved in, she is willing to pay twenty thousand dollars if the demon infestation can be eliminated, I imagine once the key and soul are recovered the demons will leave, there would be nothing their to draw them."

"So," once again Kazi had a mouth full of pizza "its magical trinkets that draw demon attention?"

"Most of the time,"

"Cool…so we get what we need to beat up Bezieel and I make a lump of cash on the side, can't argue with that…I need more cloths"

"I really can't believe you Kazi," said Vergil "how many outfits did you buy yourself earlier?"

"It's a girl thing Verg," said Dante "I noticed it with Trish and Lady, if girls want to get themselves new cloths by all that is holy don't stop them…"

Vergil didn't mention anything else about it "you should probably go to the mansion tomorrow it is getting too late now, you should probably rest…"

"I'm not tired yet," said Kazi in truth she was but she wanted to spend as much time with her father before they parted ways, somehow she got the feeling Vergil knew this, Kazi looked at the pizza box there was only one slice left "mine," she said

"No, I'm your old man, I'll have it,"

"No its mine,"

"Rock, paper scissors?"

Vergil let out a sigh and took the last slice, "problem solved, I'll see you tomorrow," he then left.

Kazi's jaw dropped "what the hell? He never eats pizza…I always offer a slice and he declines as though it's poison or something, what gives?!"

"Maybe it's like chips," replied Dante

"What?"

"They always taste better stolen. He's right kid you need to rest, and I need to get going…"

"You're leaving already?"

"Got too, don't worry kid once all this is over I'll be around all the time…until then you gotta keep your head up and your mind focused,"

Kazi hugged her father "take care man…and I'll no doubt see you in the underworld…right?"

"Yeah, keep yourself alive," and without another word he left and Kazi felt crappy yet also happy because once all this was over she'd be able to spend all the time in the world with her father.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yeah a little short, think of it as an interlude, I'm really sorry if Dante seemed OC at times but from what I can tell from reading other fics people don't seem to mind a little OC.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it

A/N: Next chappy hope ya like

**Mission 6 – The Key of Dimensions, Spirit Guide**

Kazi woke the next morning feeling groggy as she showered she heard a report on the radio that picked her interest

"_An eternal darkness, confusion ran across the globe this morning when people woke to find it was still dark, even now at twelve there is no sun, science experts are at present unable to explain why the sun shines nowhere."_

It wasn't morning at all it was in the middle of the afternoon, Kazi never normally slept in late but she was up until the early hours of the morning even after her father had left. Strangely even after everything that had happened she felt cheerful maybe it was because she had finally met and spent a little time with her father, or, it could have been the look of concern on Izaku's face as he had looked at her wounded arm (now healed) or simple because Kali didn't blame her for Jo's death, whatever the reason for her happiness she was singing.

She changed into a plain red t-shirt and black leather pants wearing her boots over them, she began to brush her hair deciding that it was getting way to long she knew from Izaku that Kali was skilled at such things and would ask her to cut it later.

"Morning sleepy head," Kali was sat on the desk apparently waiting for her looking grim "its pandemonium on the streets, riots have broken out which the police can't stop, people are fighting each other and to make matter worse those demon things are showing up left right and centre."

Kazi could hear the fighting coming from outside "it's strange about the sun isn't it? My father warned me about this, there will be a week of darkness then a lunar eclipse I have until that eclipse to fight and kill Bezieel the demon who wants to kill me and my father and uncle and resurrect a dead demon emperor."

"Why your family?" asked Kali as Vergil entered holding the sword he'd used the previous night

"Well…see there was this demon called Sparda, that sword I got was his, anyway he rebelled against the demons and defeated Mundus, Sparda married a human woman my father and uncle's mother Eva who I am named after. From what I've been told Bezieel wants to eliminate anything connected with Sparda…"

"Why?"

"So that history can't repeat itself, so that a descendent of Sparda won't be able to defeat Mundus," said Vergil "obviously he underestimates his ancient nemesis' blood…"

"That a compliment?"

"That is a fact dear niece, Kazi your enemy knows you are going after the soul and key, he is going to throw everything he has at you to stop you from getting them"

"Let him," said Kazi sitting in her chair and putting her feet up "I'll just put a bullet through their brains…"

"I'm not sure that is going to be enough this time, your going to be going up against powerful greater demons, it will be an ultimate test one that is going to probably push you to your limits."

Kazi frowned it would make a change, with the exception of her first demon encounter all the fiends she had killed had been easy, for once she would face a real challenge but it didn't break her resolve she _would_ defeat Bezieel and save humanity.

"Kazi have you seen Izaku?" asked Kali "apparently he never returned home last night…something might have happened to him…"

"I hope not…" Kazi was worrying now and she didn't like it she didn't want anything to take her mind off what she was going to face "I'm sure he's fine…maybe; maybe he went to visit his brother?"

"No, apparently his mom called the hospital but he wasn't there…I'm really worried this has never happened before…here I repaired it," Kali handed Kazi her purple coat

"Thanks…" she mumbled now seriously beginning to worry

"Kazi…you need to stay focused on the demons…"

"But what if something has happened?"

"Fine, I'll go and look for your friend Kali can help, right now you need to go to the mansion, it is chaos on the streets the sooner we have the artefacts the sooner we can go to the underworld and put an end to all of this before it gets any worse."

Kali looked horrified at the thought

"Yeah…you're right," said Kazi quietly she stood up and put on the coat then holstered the twin guns "well I'll be off-"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah the sword," she walked over to the wall and took the sword Sparda and sheathed it to her back "well wish me luck."

- - - - - - - - - - -

'Chaos' was an understatement it was all out warfare in the streets, buildings were burning, gangs shouting and picking fights, women screaming, gunfire in the air and strongest of all was the demon presence in the air which was thick making it seem stagnant. Kazi had only ever seen stuff like this on the television or in video games but now it was actually happening it was real life…everything was going to shit and she felt as if she was in the middle.

"Those are rich cloths you've got, hand over your money!" it was three gang punks all of them had revolvers "do as are your told girl!"

Kazi slipped her hands inside her coat and took out Ebony and Ivory "I would love to honour your wishes of handing over the large wad of cash I keep in my coat pocket but after much deliberation I figured I'd rather keep hold of it."

"We aren't joking we're the ones pointing the guns-"

Kazi raised the twin guns "this could get quite messy you know," she said calmly "I believe this is called a stand off? If you shoot me I'll shoot all of you before the first bullet hits me the difference between us, I'll heal you'll die."

"Your cocky little girl, do you think you could take all three of us on?"

"Easily," she replied "now either let me pass without trouble or die, you chose"

"Enough of this she is just a kid get her-"

They came towards her but she quickly pulled the triggers and killed them, she stared at their bodies she had killed so many demons without remorse or guilt but never before had she killed a human being _you had to do it_ she told herself _they would have tried to kill you without remorse_ a building exploded close by signalling that she had to get a move on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"C'mon what's the matter with you guy's?" demon after demon fell at Dante's hands as his sword Rebellion cut through them easily as if they were made of paper, this had been the place he and Vergil had agreed upon to open the small gate so that his kid could enter the underworld. All he had to do now was wait for one of the demon portals to open so he could enter first, but it involved waiting and patience was not one of Dante's most stronger virtues…not by a long shot.

He sat on one of the pews in the old dusty church with the tip of his sword on the ground and the hilt in his hand, at the moment his thoughts were on his daughter he'd not seen her for years but she had certainly grown up a little and had clearly inherited his personality his skill for killing demons and his love of pizza's, like any father would be, he was proud.

"I thought you'd be here Dante," said a female voice

Dante turned his head to the side "Lady, how ya doin'?" he asked with a small grin as the human devil hunter set her large rocket launcher down

"Pretty fine considering I've been babysitting your kid, but she seems able to handle herself…still you should be fighting together"

"You know I can't do that, Bezieel is her fight, I have to deal with his brother I can't do that until a portal into the underworld is opened,"

"Must Kazi go to that mansion alone? She should be fighting beside you," argued Lady

"She's my kid, she's like me…if I don't let her do it her way she will resent me; I have faith in her skills besides she won't be alone…help is on its way to her in the form of a blond haired babe."

"Trish?"

"Yeah, I wonder how well they'll get along," Dante blew a short lock of hair out of his face he wanted to fight beside Eva and she probably felt the same but he also knew that she would feel useless if he tried to help her.

"Dante…do you know how angry she was?"

"I have a good idea besides we spoke last night she understands my reasons,"

Lady looked surprised "you spoke?"

"Yeah we hung out together for a while eating pizza and talking, I saw her fight a demon and was impressed. She's defiantly her father's daughter…"

"That is true," said Lady with a small chuckle "but unlike her father she can pay back money she owes me,"

Dante had a mock look of surprise on his face "hey, I thought you scrapped that?" he asked

Again Lady chuckled, "I need to get back into the streets its getting bad…I won't tell you to take care of yourself because I know you don't need it," she lifted her large gun "I shall say good luck,"

"You too babe."

Dante chuckled to himself and stood resting the blade of Rebellion on his shoulder he could hear the unmistakable sound of more demons coming and a portal was opening, ignoring the on coming demons he jumped into the portal.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"God this place looks more spooky than it did when I was a kid," said Kazi aloud looking up at the old gothic manner, she was in the front garden which was more like a courtyard that had a dry fountain in the centre and fallen leaves covered the ground. Once upon a time the manor while being dark and foreboding now looked as if at one time it was a grand and beautiful place to behold it would certainly have caught one's eyes while driving past…mind you the darkness of the place today would still draw looks from passers by.

Upon hearing the gravel crunch under the sound of feet she turned "you!" it was the blond woman from the club like Kazi she had duel handguns "friend or foe?" she asked her hands automatically going for her own guns…again she got the feeling she had seen the woman's face before.

"My name is Trish I'm a friend of your fathers," replied the woman stopping a few paces away from her Lady had said she would meet this woman at some point but Kazi knew nothing about her…how did she know she was really a friend? "I'm here to help."

Kazi frowned like the first meeting with Vergil she knew she could trust this women but she still had misgivings about her, "you're a friend of my old man huh?"

"We were once partners," replied Trish

"Ok…I guess that's good enough…" she turned back to the manor "any idea what we are gonna meet in here?"

"A lot of demons," she replied "there are so many different types I couldn't tell you which ones specifically."

They continued to the entrance but Kazi stopped walking the sword had started glowing with a red and black aura she spun around whipping out the guns and began firing at the demons coming towards them.

These were different demons to the ones she had fought up until now, they were slow almost clumsy, large and bulky with a thick armour, one thing was for certain guns were not affecting them. She didn't really want to rely on the sword because she had no skill with them but she didn't really have any choice, she unsheathed Sparda "don't fail me now," she muttered almost in a whisper.

Kazi began to cut through them, their armour may have been enough to protect them from bullets but it seemed poor against the blade as it sliced them and diced them, a bolt of lightning hit another "oh my God that is so cool!"

"Thanks," replied Trish throwing more lightning "you prefer Kazi do you not?"

"Yeah," said Kazi slicing another one "cool name huh?"

"It is certainly unique, where'd you get it from?"

"Now that I think about it…I don't know."

It was getting ridicules now more demons were coming no matter how many they killed Kazi knew why these were meant to keep her busy to stop her from finding the artefacts…she needed to finish them off quickly. She sheathed the sword and triggered her blood taking on her devil form, then she began throwing the magical 'dark fire' which was just as effective if not more so and it killed multiple numbers at once "yeah, now this is more like it, SMOKIN' SICK STYLE!"

"BITCH!" a giant lizard appeared which had wings, it flew up into the air, rolling her eyes back she once again unsheathed the sword and flew up she engaged it in combat as Trish dealt with the demons on the ground though all attention blond and demon alike was on the aerial battle. "Your pathetic little devil!" said the demon

"And your ugly, but at least _I_ can get better," she replied parrying a claw "though I'll admit you've got style, you ain't smokin' sick" she let out a cry and struck with such a force that the demon lizard was knocked out of the sky, she then flew down readying the sword with accurate precision she struck and took the demons head off, instantly the other demons disappeared leaving only a considerable number of dead.

She changed back to her normal form and casually brushed herself off and noticed a small rip in her coat "the hell? I only just got it repaired!"

"That is what makes being a devil hunter so expensive…nice fight"

"You weren't so bad yourself…" she looked up at the mansion "I just hope I get more of a challenge…"

"Careful what you ask for," replied Trish "come on we don't have time look."

Kazi looked up and saw that the moon was turning blood red "it's a sign of the apocalypse, bring out your dead the world is going to end!"

"It is if we don't hurry," said Trish and although Kazi couldn't see her she knew the blond had rolled her eyes back. They walked up the steps to the manor and pushed the doors open which creaked ominously leading into a large dusty and cobwebbed grand hall.

Three doors two on the west wall and one on the east led off the hall and an old red carpeted set of stairs in the centre led to the upper floors "like the outside this looks as if it was once a nice place," said Kazi looking up at the high ceiling from which hung a chandelier.

"We should check the ground floor first," said Trish

"That is probably wise, my father probably has better experience at shit like this…trinket hunting…how boring"

"Trinkets that are going to be guarded by powerful demons."

They first tried the door on the east wall but it was locked, Kazi tried kicking it a few times but to no avail "hey check it out," a message was appearing on the wall in blue glowing words "_only with the key can the way to the soul of time be opened_ ok…that is self explanatory we gotta find the key first. I bet it unlocks this door…"

"I should imagine so," said Trish so they both went through the first door on the west wall which led to a once beautiful dinning room but now like the hall it was covered in dust and cobwebs and the remains of a fest were festering on the table. Various paintings of people and scenery lined the walls but some of them had faded and it was hard to discern what they could have depicted.

"There is still food on the table…yet there doesn't seem to be any sign of a struggle…the people here must have just upped and left…"

"It is strange…or perhaps they never left at all remember those who lived here were heavy into the occult I imagine a lot of them became demons and still walk the halls…"

"Why would humans want to give up their souls for such fowl power?"

"Ah you just laid your finger on it, power, humans are fond of power it is like a drug once they have the first taste they want more and more and will do anything to get it."

Kazi nodded, "my uncle said something similar…it makes me angry…"

"What dose?" asked Trish looking at her curiously

"My grandfather turned against the demon world to save humanity…yet a lot of people want the power that had once enslaved them…it makes it feel like Sparda's actions were in vain."

"Do not judge mankind because of the actions of a few…"

"Yeah…your right, oh well let's go."

They continued on through the dinning room but quite suddenly the ground beneath their feet gave way and Kazi fell into the darkness below "Kazi!" called Trish

Kazi had landed on her backside and looked up she tried to change but found she couldn't "Trish I have to find another way I can't go devil form and fly up…I'll, I'll try and meet you in the hall"

"Be careful!"

"Will do."

She was surrounded by darkness but maybe because of her demon blood she could just make out objects, obviously she was in some kind of basement or something because there was water on the floor and a musty smell in the air like rotten meat and sweat. "Wish I could see better," as though her words had triggered something flames bust into life along the walls revealing a stone passage filled with water knee length "God!" she cried seeing what was in the water.

Bodies, some were just old skeletons but some looked fresh the nearest corpse stared up at her through milky white eyes the flesh half decomposed "what the fuck happened here?!" her throat was filled with bile but she kept it in now was not the time to get cold feet she had a purpose, humanity needed saving and if it mean wading through dead bodies then so be it.

"Blood of Sparda," wailed a desolate voice the spirit of a woman appeared before her "help us,"

"Save our souls,"

"Destroy the Queen of the dead and free our souls so that we may have peace."

Some of the voices spoke loudly others in whispers, Kazi felt their pain…the suffering they must have endured that they still endure even if death "I will try to help you…I promise…"

"Yes…help us and in return we shall help you…in the garden the Queen awaits," she heard the sound of a stone door scraping open "help us."

She carried on down the basement corridor following the spirit woman who was leading the way her silver glow offered better light than the sparse torches "No!" one of the bodies had grabbed her leg and pulled her down into the water which was now much more deeper.

"Leave her be fowl ones," said another spirit the water didn't effect her speech "vile demon atrocity, go back to hell"

It wasn't a body that had grabbed her but a strange fish like demon with webbed hands and a cruel face that had small slits for a nose; she couldn't fire Ebony or Ivory underwater with a great tug she was pulled further down into the deep depths her breath running out. "Don't give up blood of Sparda," said a spirit somehow managing to break the demons hold, immediately Kazi began to swim up as fast she could until coughing and spluttering her face broke the surface, and everything was back to normal the water at the right depth.

Kazi got her breath back and continued down the basement until she got to the door that had opened halfway up the wall, with the last of her strength she pulled herself up and entered sitting against the wall tired…she closed her eyes and fell into a dream…filled with water, monsters and screams.

She woke with a jolt looking around how long had she been asleep?! She had to find Trish, find the demon 'Queen' who tormented innocent people in death…she had to go on. Standing up she walked down the new passage once again following the silver light of the spirit woman who she was quickly beginning to think of as a guide "not far now we're almost at the garden."

Finally the smell of fresh air greeted her as she came to a large opening above her, luckily she was now able to transform into her devil form and fly up entering into the back garden. She was surrounded by a high wall that had overgrown vines and ivy covering it the spirit turned to her "I must leave you now for the time being…the area beyond is forbidden to me…until the demon Queen is defeated she awaits in the green house, good luck blood of Sparda,"

"It's Kazi," she replied as the spirit disappeared. Kazi set off through the garden following the path that led to a large greenhouse which had many broken windows; if the spirit spoke truthful then her enemy was within…waiting. She opened the door and entered.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Why have the demons got him?" asked Kali

"They probably hope to use him against Kazi; such a trick is typical of the demons…"

"Can't we do anything?"

"It will have to be Kazi," Lady had entered the office looking thoroughly beaten up, Vergil walked over to her "It's getting worse out there,"

"You wounds need tending too," replied Vergil which seemed to surprise Lady and Kali too, up until now she had got the feeling Kazi's uncle was not overly fond of demons…but she had noticed in the two days Kazi had been gone that Vergil and Lady seemed to become good friends…which could only be a good thing.

"Lady what is going on outside?" asked Kali of course she was worried about the city but she was also worried about her friend Izaku who was now being held captive by the demons…she knew Kazi was going to be angry when she found out.

"Demons are everywhere and streets gangs are fighting…killing each other and women are being rapped…if they aren't stopped soon…"

"I am worried about Kazi," said Vergil "perhaps I should have gone too…"

"No, remember what I told you Dante had said when I met him, Trish is with her…it has to be Kazi who dose it…if we try to interfere or tell her how to do things she will feel helpless. Kali, I am going to teach you how to use a gun we may not be able to help Dante or Kazi but we can help the people in the city…all three of us"

"Very well," said Vergil quietly he was defiantly changing Kali had noticed that…she'd always been good at such things.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kazi looked around the greenhouse; it had no doubt once been beautiful but now the plans were long dead and the fountain like the one in the front garden was dried up containing only a few dead leaves.

Something burst out of the ground a large demon, naked and hideous to behold, she had long thin arms and legs and an insect like body complete with two sets of wings, her face was reminiscent of a grasshopper.

"So blood of Sparda you've come for the key have you?" she said in a shriek of laughter "well you can't have it, I shall rend your flesh and leave you to rot along with all the others."

"I will defeat you and release their souls, you committed atrocities on them in life and in death you continue to torment them, I cannot allow that to continue!"

"Well then let us fight in an appropriate battleground," with another shriek of laughter the demon dived into the ground pulling Kazi with her

"GOD!"

"What do you think of my handy work little half devil?" the 'Queen' was no doubt insane and considering her heinous surroundings Kazi knew why, the very walls were made from human flesh oozing blood and various body parts and organs hung off spikes and deadly looking hooks.

"I've met different kinds of demons, but their crimes made them seem like angels compared to the insanity that I now behold! HOW DARE YOU DO THESE THINGS?"

"But I do dare and look blood of Sparda I have a hook waiting for your pretty little head,"

Kazi was angry at this demons crimes, and angry on behalf of all those who had suffered at her hands, she unsheathed the sword "grandfather, lend me your strength!" as though waiting to be asked the sword Sparda once again brimmed with magical power eager to cut down this vile beast.

Kazi ran at the demon, and struck slicing at her vile torso, it let out a howl of fury and struck her knocking her backwards, "die little girl!" again the demon struck her but Kazi was able to dodge out of the way performing a double jumped over the demon striking her again.

On it went they parried each others attacks until both of them was growing tired, Kazi saved the best until last and transformed into her devil form which gave her new strength…seeing the body parts reminded her about what was at stake. "I…cannot be defeated," said the demon in her anger she was becoming reckless and clumsy the only advantage Kazi had, she fired an orb of magical fire then brought her sword down.

"No, this isn't fair, my lair, my souls!"

"The souls shall be freed with your last dying breath she-devil, return to hell and never come back!" with one last motion Kazi severed the demons head. As Queen's body festered away at quite a speed Kazi noticed a black key that had a golden pattern inlaid in it…the key of dimensions. She crouched down and picked it up along with the demons head the only thing that hadn't festered away…irony was a bitch it would be _her_ vile head which would decorate the DMC office as a trophy, she then flew back into the greenhouse, all the flowers were once again alive.

All around her spirits seemed to float away thanking her as they went until only her guide remained behind "child you have slain the Queen and in turn released our souls from torment. As a reward for your help I shall grant you with a new power," the spirit woman walked through her and Kazi felt something akin to pins and needles "you are able to teleport from one place to another; however you can only transport to a place you can see. A worthy power to the true child who bears the spirit of Sparda, love, kindness and mercy…truly your grandfather would be proud,"

"My father too kind spirit,"

"Once again thank you," the spirit let out a laugh "freedom, my love I join your side," and with that she was gone. Kazi went back to the garden and noticed columns each taller than the other leading to a window back into the house, smiling she pictured the columns and like a wisp jumped from one to the other until she got to the top, then she jumped through the glass.

She had done it she had received the first artefact and a new skill that she couldn't wait to show everyone, finally with the key she would now be able to make her way to the soul and hoping that she would be able to reunite with Trish along the way.

- - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yay chapter finished! I was originally going to have it so Kazi found both the soul and key in the same chapter but then I figured it would be too long so the soul and the demon guarding it will be in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my own oc characters

**Mission seven – The Red Rose of Love**

The old bedroom was like everywhere else covered in dust and cobwebs, there was a large four-poster bed and other elaborate furniture and there was a symbol engraved onto the wall. She traced it with her fingers feeling bad vibes, then some unseen force threw her backwards and there was only darkness.

_Kazi was standing in a strange chapel that had been built not to worship God but demons, people in dark robes were gathered around a black altar on which a little girl only ten or so was bound naked and covered in blood. She was screaming at the top of her lungs for her mother Kazi wanted to look away from the atrocity but something made her watch._

_One of the robed figures walked forward holding a deadly looking dagger in one hand and a small orb which glowed purple in the other, "NO GET AWAY FROM HER!" cried Kazi in an echoed voice but no one had appeared to notice or hear her. From her view point she saw the little girl's hair was white_

"_A demon girl a fitting sacrifice," said a female voice that was familiar too familiar "I wonder if she is related to the half demon brat at my orphanage…"_

"_I know whom you refer too no there is no relation, but perhaps we were better off using her…what is the name Eva? A descended of Sparda would suffice…but we have already put the ceremony off for too long, this child will have to do, matron."_

_Kazi watched the unseen force stopping her from looking away, this, this monstrous act could have happened to her! What diabolic low would you have to be to use a child for such a ceremony? She had thought the Queen bad but this…it was such an atrocity that there were no words angry and hateful enough to describe these people._

_Again the little girl was screaming "mother!"_

_Kazi burned with the desire to stop them but couldn't she knew this was a memory an event in the past and that was something that couldn't be changed_

"_Bezieel, we offer to thee a sacrifice…" then the man in charge brought down the dagger cutting into the little girl_

"Eva, you need to wake up,"

"_With the blood of the demon girl you shall be stronger Lord Bezieel!"_

_Thunder crashed outside the window as the figure continued to mutilate the child, Kazi didn't want to see this she wanted to look away…what more secrets in this place would she see? "YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed "YOU HEINOUSE MONSTROUS BASTARDS, SHE'S JUST A CHILD!"_

"Eva wake up!"

Kazi sat up with a jolt letting out a loud piercing scream, sweat covered her face mingling with the tears falling down her cheeks, she looked around and saw the spirit of the little girl.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…but…you needed to know what the people here did…" the girl sounded like an adult "many of us were sacrificed to the demon Bezieel the demon you have to stop."

Kazi looked at the little girl "cruel…monsters…"

"You've already freed most of the spirits in this house but there are more of us…more children trapped, we can't be free until the soul is recovered…they…they put it inside me, I was the last and most important sacrifice."

"I don't understand," cried Kazi "I've already seen horrors…but this…"

"The chapel…you'll find me there still alive…kept alive and in pain by the soul…will you end my suffering and free me and my friends? We were horrible to you at the orphanage and we are terribly sorry."

Kazi now remembered the little girl…it is the one she had pushed after being hit, the children had been so mean but…she was over it now…they needed her help and she would give it, she couldn't allow children to suffer.

"What should I do?" asked Kazi wiping her face

"There is a demon name Kales who is guarding over me, he's stronger than the Queen…but the sword can stop him, he is the epitome of violence and cruelty where as you are kind and caring and loving…you can defeat him but you must be brave. When you get to the chapel you'll have to defeat him…then take the soul from me…and end my life so that I can be truly free."

"I can't kill a child…"

"Eva death isn't to be feared…for me it will be my freedom the only way we have…please do this for me…end the pain,"

"I…"

"Eva…sometimes an act of cruelty is needed to be kind…death is my only freedom," the child walked away backwards and disappeared into the wall.

Kazi sat there for a few moments her breathing still heavy, she had to help the children regardless of what they did to her when she herself was a child…with the exception of Bezieel she wouldn't let even her enemy endure such a thing

"Father…grandfather…I need your strength."

With great effort she stood and left the room entering into a dark hallway filled with more demons these one's looked like ghosts their bodies made from shadows and long thin claws, the only solid thing about them were their vile faces which were more like green mottled masks. Some of them were armed with large deadly looking scissors and letting out female ghostly laughs, they floated around apparently unaware of Kazi's presence.

She took out Ebony and Ivory and leant casually against the wall "hey, spirit babes, mind if I chill with ya?"

The spirits looked at her and let out more laughs readying their scissors

"I guess that means no."

It was futile shooting at the bodies the bullets went strait through them the masks however were solid so that was where she had to aim, however it was difficult as they were guarding themselves with their weapons.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Nice shooting Kali," said Lady as she fired a rocket at one of the demons

Kali nodded her thanks shooting the mini machine gun Lady had given her; she couldn't believe how much of a natural she was at shooting, Vergil was taking on multiple demons striking them with his sword.

Things were getting really bad in the city, the demons seemed to have scared off the street gangs and looters so there was no risk of innocent people being hurt…it had been three days since Kazi left and still they had heard no word from her…had she perhaps fallen? Somehow Kali didn't think so…she was strong she could handle herself.

"There are so many of them," she said gloomily shooting another wolf like demon "I kinda wish Kazi was here…"

"She's strong," said Vergil "it may seem wrong to say so but we can't worry about her at the moment, you can't let anything take your mind off the task at hand because the moment you do that's when you can get badly injured or killed."

Kali had noticed that Vergil had become considerably warmer towards her but even more warmer to Lady, she suspected (though she dared not voice it) that he had developed a thing for the devil hunter he was certainly concerned when a demon had got an attack in though it had been only minor.

"I am keeping my mind on the task," said Kali "the demons killed my sister I wanna get even,"

"Then turn around and shoot"

"What?" Kali turned just in time as a demon ran towards her; she quickly pointed the gun and began firing it "ha!"

"Don't get too cocky there are more."

- - - - - - - - - -

It was no good, the spirit girls were too protective over their faces for Kazi to get any attacks in, she needed some form of distraction to make them lower their guard, luckily, such a distraction came in the from of Trish.

"Finally," said Kazi as a bolt of lightning hit one of the wraiths, the scissors were lowered and Kazi was able to shoot at the mask and kill the demon bitch, with Trish's help it didn't take her long to defeat them.

"Kazi you look like hell,"

"Long storey…we have to help the little girl…"

"What?"

As they walked down the hall Kazi told Trish about the basement and her encounter with Queen, then she told her about what she had seen happen to the little girl and of her request.

"Queen was a difficult fight I left her head in that bedroom I'm gonna come back for it later…I saw the body parts…the organs decorating her lair like trophies…so her head is going to be _my_ trophy."

As they went they encountered more of the scissor spirits and the lizard demons from the front garden, neither offered much of a challenge which was probably a good thing, she would need her strength and energy to deal with Kales.

"I'm surprised you're still sane," said Trish as they walked down the stairs back into the grand hall "the things you've seen in this place…were you a normal human you'd be in an asylum"

"No…if I was a normal human I would probably be one of the victims trapped in this place and it would be my father putting a bullet into me…" she looked over at the locked door and took out the key of dimensions "here goes."

She placed the key in the lock and turned it, then she withdrew it and placed it back into her pocket she opened the door and took a few steps back, it wasn't a normal doorway it was a black portal.

"Err…we gotta go through that?" asked Kazi

"It would seem so," replied Trish "we should hurry we've already been here quite a long time three days at least"

"That much time has passed?! We gotta hurry."

Kazi took a deep breath then she and Trish ran through the portal, it wasn't a pleasant experience wild winds whipped her hair into her face and she could hear cruel voices laughing and terrified voices screaming. Kazi wasn't sure how long it lasted but once the wild winds had subsided she was able to look at her surroundings and it made her sick.

"Gross…it's worse than Queen's lair," the very walls were living, pulsating horribly as though they were inside something _alive_ even the ground was soft and squelched under her feet.

"This looks like the underworld…come on we don't have much time," they set off running dodging strange tentacle things that came out of the walls trying to stop them, eventually they came to a barrier that seemed to be made of skin, Kazi shot at it but nothing happened "Kazi the sword, Sparda will be able to cut through it."

Now she knew why Vergil had said she would need the sword to get to the artefact they sought, unsheathing the blade she sliced easily through the barrier and they were able to proceed through to the next area.

"I'm not liking this place too much," said Kazi wrinkling her nose at the smell

"Think of this as a taste of what it to come when you go to face Bezieel..."

"Well I still don't like it…yet it's not as bad as what I know I must do…I'm steeling myself for that moment."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kazi wasn't sure how long they had been going but eventually they came to a large chamber that had a black altar in the centre and led upon it writhing in agony was the little girl from the memory "Eva he's coming!" she warned then she let out a scream, Kazi could see the purple orb within her.

"Ah, my little half devil how do you find my domain?" asked a cold voice a man in dark robes appeared before them…the very man who had performed the cruel ceremony on the child in the memory.

"You, of all the cruelty's in the world your victims are children, children I knew!"

"Children who bullied you at the orphanage when you yourself was just a little whiny brat?" Kales let out a laugh "their parents came for them and those poor little souls thought they were going home…but really they were brought here."

"You are as cruel as the Master you serve-"

"My Master rewarded my loyalty with power, here why don't I show you?" a barrier appeared around them both and unfortunately Trish was at the other side…she wouldn't be able to help in this fight.

Kales began to change into a large demon so hideous that he shan't be described, letting out a loud cruel laugh he clawed at her with such a speed that Kazi couldn't avoid it…indeed she couldn't avoid any of the attacks that came her way…contrary to his size he was too fast.

"Fight him Eva, don't be afraid!"

"He's just a human given power!"

"If he shows weakness then Bezieel will take away the power he gave him."

The spirits of the children were doing their best to egg Kazi on, "use the sword!"

"SILENCE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" said Kales striking at one of the spirit children which actually hurt the child, this awakened in Kazi a maternal feeling, no one should hit children.

"NOW YO'VE MADE ME MAD!" shouted Kazi roaring at the top of her voice she triggered her blood changing into the devil form and held the sword ready "no one hits children and gets away with it."

The children began singing a nursery rhyme that seemed to hurt Kales "SHUT UP!" in his moment of distraction Kazi struck him slicing off one of his arms causing him to retaliate with a swipe of his other claw.

It seemed the one thing that hurt Kales was love, the affection the children were showing Kazi in their songs were weakening Kales and making Kazi stronger "I'll protect you all, I love each and everyone of you, I'll make sure the monster can no longer hurt you…but you have to help me."

"Shut up, stop singing brats!"

"Kales your weak," said Kazi she didn't need to fight anymore she knew exactly what to do "Bezieel is this really the strongest servant you have at your disposal? A weak man hurt by something as trivial as love?"

"Be quiet!" said Kales striking her but Kazi dodged

"I love everyone, my friends, my family and the children who once caused me hurt…that power is greater than anything you have Kales, I may be demon but unlike you or Bezieel I have only love in my heart…something you will never have."

"M-Master g-give me more strength!" said Kales

"How pathetic," murmured a deep voice "for once I must agree with my enemy, you are pathetic…"

"NO!" Kales shrank in size and once again became a man nursing the stump that was now his arm, Kazi took out Ebony and fired once into his head, killing him."

The barrier was lowered and Trish ran over "Kazi are you alright?"

"Yes," replied Kazi "a little weak but my strength shall return soon…"

"Eva…" the writhing girl on the altar looked over at her imploringly "you know what you have to do…you need to take the soul…and end my pain…please…" Kazi walked over to the altar with tears in her eyes "do what is right…out of mercy."

Kazi could see the orb resting in a wound she took it out causing the child to scream in pain, "God's mercy…" she placed her hand on the child face "c-close your eyes sweetie…" she said quietly

"Thank you," the child closed her eyes and with one quick movement Kazi took Ebony and shot the girl, killing her and ending her suffering.

Kazi fell to her knees and cried hysterically…cried like she had never cried before she felt a hand on her shoulder "Kazi…you did what needed to be done…"

"She is right," the spirit of the little girl ran over to Kazi and threw her arms around her and Kazi returned the embrace…it was strange to hold the spirit while it caused a chill to run down her back she was overcome with a feeling of joy and gratefulness "thank you for saving us, you must go now the portal is going to close soon, you must hurry or you will be trapped here and you won't be able to stop Bezieel."

"Kazi come on we must hurry," said Trish "you've done all you can here,"

"Y-You're right, let's leave this accursed place."

- - - - - - - - - - -

No more demons stopped them as they ran through the portal back into the manor house proper, once they were in the grand hall Kazi knew that with Kale's death and the two artefacts the place had been cleansed of evil…it certainly didn't look as gloomy.

"Eva," it was the spirit girl "I want you to have something…I want to give you this gift before I go to heaven,"

Kazi crouched down as the child handed her a red rose "it's a magical flower my mom gave me a long time ago…it will never die she said it symbolises love and kindness…it's not much but it is the best gift I can give you."

"Thank you," said Kazi taking the rose "I shall treasure it forever,"

"Yay!" laughing the child disappeared with one final ghostly "thank you,"

Kazi stood and looked at Trish "let's go…I think things will return back to normal now"

"All the spirits are at rest and the evil responsible dead…"

"I'm tired I want to get some sleep and shower before I go into the underworld…I smell like the dead."

It took about an hour of travelling through demon infested streets to get back to DMC but once she was back she felt as if she had passed one ordeal and that there would be many more before this whole thing was over.

"Kazi your back I killed demons!" said Kali running over to her and throwing her arms around her "and…eww you smell awful"

"Were you successful?" asked Vergil who was sat on the edge of the desk _very_ close to Lady, what had she missed?

"I got them…it was an ordeal though…" she put the two artefacts on the desk and told them everything that had happened in the manor…once she finished her storey Kali looked as if she wanted to be sick.

"Those poor children…"

"I got the ones responsible though…and I heard the voice of my enemy…and…where is Izaku?"

Here Lady, Vergil and Kali exchanged dark awkward looks

"Where is he?!"

"Oh it's horrible," began Kali "the demons have got him-"

"WHAT?!"

"Bezieel has him…I'm sorry," replied Kali.

Suffice to say Kazi felt like shit…the demons had the one person dearest to her heart other than her father…somehow she knew why they took him, Bezieel was going try and use him to get to Kazi…but she wouldn't let that happen "I have to save him."

"You'll get that chance," said Vergil "now we have the artefacts a portal can be opened to the demon world…we can stop Bezieel and you can save your friend, you should get some rest first."

"It's good to see you again Trish," said Lady

"You too," replied the blond looking at Vergil with distrust etched on her porcelain face "Kazi go and rest you deserve it,"

Kazi nodded and went for a shower; once done she changed into a black nightshirt and climbed into bed, she knew that soon she would face her greatest challenge…she just hoped she was ready.

- - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: Heh, heh although I don't name it let's see who can pick out the Dante move from DMC 4

**Mission 8 – In the Underworld**

Kazi sat in the office staring at the rose lost in thought about what was coming up, the time to face Bezieel was close and yet…it seemed so distant, she was suffering major guilt issues…she had taken human lives. Sure the three gang members had guns but still…she could have found other ways to subdue them rather than kill them…and the little girl…that was what was troubling her the most…even though it was to end her pain…she still felt guilty for doing it.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Lady and Kali entering _the little girl is happy now_ she told herself mentally _she is at rest…she is safe now you did what you had to do_. She continued to stare at the rose "that is a pretty flower," said Kali "it glows a little"

"It was a gift from the little girl…this rose is a reminder…of what it cost to cleanse the manor," she didn't look up at them "so many innocent people were murdered…the little girl…the torture she bared for all these years…I knew her when I myself was a little girl at the orphanage…she was one of the girls who use to bully me…and I put a bullet in her head."

"Kazi…it…it had to be done," said Lady "you ended that little girls suffering…"

"I don't get it…if you knew her when you were a little girl…how come she was still a child?" asked Kali "wouldn't she be around your age?"

"The orb…Vergil told me the soul of Chronos has the power to speed up and slow down time," replied Kazi still staring the rose "the orb was inside the girl…time will have slowed down considerably for her…for all we know what seemed like an eternity could have passed for her…while time moved at a normal speed for us."

Kazi was overcome with a fresh wave of guilt…the girl would never know what it is like to grow up…she wouldn't discover boys…gossip with other girls or go shopping for clothing…or have to deal with period pains (every girls horror, eh?)

"Kazi…please cheer up, you need to focus on saving Izaku and stopping Bezieel," said Kali quietly "if you want to sulk after that…then do so…"

Kazi finally looked up at them and saw that they were sporting many cuts and bruises "what happened to you two?"

"Demons are everywhere…Kazi once Vergil and Trish get here we're gonna have to go…" Lady looked at her seriously "the sooner it is over with the sooner everything will get back to normal…remember we're on a tight schedule."

No sooner had she spoke the door opened and Trish entered shortly followed by Vergil, "check out the moon," said Kazi's uncle

Kazi went outside and looked up at the moon the eclipse of the moon had already began "wait…I thought we have about three days left?"

"We do," said Vergil "which is why we must leave soon,"

"Sure…" she went back inside and looked at the rose now on the desk she then picked it up and opened a drawer she hadn't looked inside it properly yet, there were a few odds an ends including a broken yoyo and a few photos.

Two of the pictures contained Kazi at a young age, on one she was sat at the drum kit grinning cheekily in the other she was sat on the floor pointing Ebony though Kazi noticed the clip wasn't in (probably a good thing) but there was also a third photo of Kazi sat on her father's knee both of them laughing.

"Say…who took this?" she asked showing the picture to Trish

"I did," she replied "it was taken a few days before you went to the orphanage,"

"Oh…" Kazi put the other photos back into the drawer and the rose; she placed the picture of her and her father in her pocket "Let's get ready."

- - - - - - - -

"T-There everywhere," muttered Kali

"Hmm…don't try and go for them all, just destroy the ones that get in our way," said Vergil they were running through the demon infested streets; all sign of human activity had all but gone.

Kazi was firing her guns in two different directions and Trish was shooting with her own guns

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Kali

"The old church up the road," replied Vergil

"Um…ok we're gonna open a portal into the demon world…inside a church…dose anyone else see that as…wrong?" asked Kazi shooting down another demon "aren't churches meant to be hallowed ground?"

"The same rules don't apply as you see in the movies, yes normally demons would not be hurt but certainly feel something being on hallowed ground, but this church has been host to demon activity for many years it is no longer holy."

They soon got to the church in question and like everywhere else it was overrun with demons of various types, Lady, Trish and Kali had volunteered to clear out the church while Kazi remained with Vergil white he began preparations for whatever had to be done.

He started by drawing a strange symbol on the ground while muttering something under his breath, every now and then a demon the others missed would run towards them but Kazi just casually shot them.

Her uncle then placed the soul and key in places on the symbol "I need the sword,"

Kazi handed him the dark blade Sparda which was placed tip down in the centre of the symbol, once again Vergil began muttering something under his breath every now and then Kazi picked up a strange word of a forgotten language.

The symbol began to glow purple as the soul and key were absorbed into a vortex that was beginning to appear, "the demons are gone," said Lady as she Kali and Trish joined them, Kazi let out a cry of shock as the sword was also absorbed "Kazi, now"

"Good luck," said Lady

"Find Izaku," added Kali

"If you're anything like your father I won't need to say 'take care' but good luck anyways," Trish nodded

Kazi took a few steps backwards then without hesitation jumped feet first into the swirling portal. Strong winds whipped her hair into her face as she was thrown around a voice of purple and black, she could hear cruel voices calling out to her, damning her but now and then she heard a voice wishing her luck.

"OW!" she had landed on her backside in a strange place, she was expecting something like before when it seemed she was inside something alive…these surroundings were different…she was in a black forest the sky was dark purple with black clouds.

"What the fuck?" was all she could say, an impulse caused her to look up again and raise her hand as the sword Sparda fell towards her, quite coolly she caught the hilt with one hand.

She didn't like this forest there were shadowy figures moving amongst the blackened trees some calling out to her, trying to reach for her but unable to do so…for the first time she was truly afraid. "F-Father…" she had to find him something told her that he too was in the underworld not necessarily in the forest but he was somewhere…she felt she could do it if only he was around.

The trees were against her, as she broke into a run the branches whipped her in the face or entangled within her hair…doing anything they could to stop her from proceeding…more than once she tripped over their gnarled roots.

"They feed off fear Eva," came the voice of the little girl from the manor she appeared wearing a beautiful white dress and her bleach blond hair was tied back neatly "fear is Bezieel's greatest weapon against you, you have to brave…don't be afraid."

Kazi was trying to untangle her hair from a tree, she was able to slip her hand in her pocket and found the photo of her and her father, she supposed she had felt safe being around him as a child…she focused on it _I'm not afraid dad…I'm not afraid I can do this…I have to do this_. Her hair was miraculously came free and she was able to continue on cutting through branches that got in her way with the sword, all the while persuading herself she wasn't afraid.

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's closed!" said Kali "h-how's Kazi gonna get back?"

"They will find a way," replied Vergil "remember Dante is there too…"

"Are you sure?" asked Kali she was worrying for both her friends "what if they are trapped?"

"Dante has been in the underworld a couple of times before," said Trish consolingly "they will find a way…in the mean time there are demons still around that we must deal with."

"That's right," said Lady "you've got talent to be a good demon hunter Kali so practise that way you can show Kazi and Izaku what you've learnt"

"Who is this Izaku?" asked Trish "you've mentioned him a few times…was it that handsome goth lad at the club?"

"Yeah, Kazi's future boyfriend or so she says," replied Kali grinning "thing is I know Izaku really, really likes her and if she can save him that's gonna increase her standing in his eyes…they'd make a sweet couple, don't you think Lady?"

"Yes…and I think Dante would approve of him…"

"To be honest," added Trish "I doubt Dante would mind who Kazi dated…"

"Excuse me ladies for interrupting what is potentially a good girly conversation but there _is_ the tiniest matter of the demons," said Vergil sounding bored

"Oh…yeah."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kazi continued on through the forest which seemed to go on and on forever indeed she was sure she had entered the same clearing more than once and her fear was replaced by anger and confusion.

"BACK HERE AGAIN! ITS NOT FAIR!" she fell to her knees facing a large cairn stone she knew she had passed at least twice, the forest was changing warping to disorientate her and it was working. "NOT FAIR!" she cried again she stood and jumped up bringing down the Sparda with all the force she could muster cutting the stone cleanly in half, as it fell a path appeared amongst the trees which were withering away so once again she took off at a run aiming for the building she could see in the distance.

This time it wasn't trees trying to stop her but the black wolf like demons only here in the underworld they seemed stronger which made a lot of sense but still even with the advantage of being on their home turf they were no match for the sword and guns.

"What's happening?" she looked around to see that her surroundings were changing she was back in the Devil May Cry office but it seemed different…lighter as the blinds that covered the window were up and sunlight was creeping in.

"_Daddy, I fell over and hurt my hand," it was a four year old little girl with white hair running over to the desk holding her hand "it hurts so much," she cried_

"_Let me see, oh dear," it was Kazi's father he crouched down to the younger Kazi and examined her hand "hmm…devils never cry Eva," he said_

"_N-Not even sometimes?"_

"_Well kid, sometimes it is allowed ya know…but for somethin' like a cut hand ya gotta be brave…"_

"_Ok."_

Kazi frowned shaking her head this was a memory another demon trick intended to keep her from going forward, well it wasn't going to work, she had learnt that it didn't do well to dwell on the past it was the future that was important…if she didn't hurry…there would be no future.

"This isn't real! It's just a stupid memory that I don't remember! Bezieel, stop these games! YOU COWARD!" the office faded and she was once again in the forest the building she sought was so close. As she got nearer to the building she became aware of the sound of combat once again breaking into a run she heard the combat get louder and a voice say

"That the best ya got?"

_DAD!_

- - - - - - - - - -

Bezess howled in anger as strike after strike of Rebellion sliced into his skin, the bodies of many demons surrounded Dante's feet, "damn you son of Sparda!" snarled the duke

"Yeah, that's what they all say," replied Dante jumping backwards to avoid a magical attack, with another stroke of his sword Bezess fell to the ground

"D-Do…you possibly think that…by my defeat…you have won? My brother…Bezieel will be successful in resurrecting…the Emperor…already the process has begun…you have failed."

Dante casually rested his sword on his shoulder "yeah, yeah whatever he'll join you in death soon enough…"

"Stupid…insolent…fool-"

"Shut the fuck up!" there came the sound of a gun being fired "no one insults my old man and lives ass wipe!" again a gun fired and Bezess fell to the ground dead.

"Hey kid you finally made it," said Dante turning to his kid, "I was beginin' to think you wouldn't show"

"Got held up, you know how it is."

- - - - - - - - -

Kazi was so glad to see him "I saw you fight man that was like so awesome!" she had been impressed he had known exactly where to strike and how, going off the dead demons surrounding him he'd had quite a lot of fun "defiantly smokin' sick style"

"I'd have it no other way…kid we gotta hurry," he said

"I know," Kazi looked at their surroundings it was a black chapel constructed for the darkest of rituals and ceremonies she wasn't sure she wanted to know what went on here…demons were involved so it couldn't have been very good, "let's go."

They walked up a set of dark stairs their way lit by braziers filled with blue flames, as they went Kazi told him everything that had happened at the manor how she had learnt a new ability, her suspicions about Vergil and Lady getting close, Kali's natural skills at shooting demons and how cool Trish's lightning was and that…Izaku was being held somewhere by the demons.

"If they've hurt him…I'm gonna unleash pain on them," she concluded "you mess with my friends you mess with me…Izaku, the little girl and the other children…Bezieel has earned himself an ass whooping…I would say I'd knock him to hell and back but…we're kinda already there."

Dante grinned, "Oh he's earned a whooping alright, but remember kid he has power, that ass I grinded back there had only a fraction of the skill his brother has…"

"I'm prepared…"

She wasn't sure if she'd ever be truly prepared but there was nothing she could do about it…she had to just face the music and go with the flow…right at the beginning she had said she would cross the bridges when she got to them, this, was one of the said bridges.

"He is beyond this door," said Dante "he won't be alone; I bet ya he'll have cronies so I'll deal with them, you deal with Bezieel…"

"We can't swap huh…?"

"Eva…he singled you out,"

"Vergil said Bezieel wanted to eliminate anything connected to Sparda including you and him…"

"But he sees the most danger with you, I've seen your devil form kid and you can bet ya bottom dollar he has, you look the most like Sparda and you use his sword"

"Not by choice," Kazi unsheathed the sword Sparda and looked at it "but you know…it has kept me alive besides this blade thirsts for demon blood, who am I to deny grandfather the joy of what he did so well?"

"True, true…c'mon let's do this, when we've saved the world we'll have pizza"

"And strawberry Sundae's?"

"Naturally, it goes without say in the matter."

- - - - - - - - -

Bezieel's chambers were darkly beautiful the high black walls and ceiling were inlaid with gold making appear almost marble like, there was a long table with various dishes on it. There were large demons some Kazi recognised such as Queen (though she was missing her head) Aldroz and surprisingly Kales in his demonic form looking as if he'd seen better days…no doubt punished for his failure.

Bezieel himself was the largest demon she'd ever seen and the most human looking, in fact it was as if he was in a devil form much like Kazi, Vergil and her father…she then remembered that Bezieel had once been human.

"So finally we meet," said Bezieel standing

"Master let me rend her flesh!" said Aldroz "I won't fail again"

"No, the honour of her death belongs to me alone," said Bezieel with a sneer Kazi went to move but "ah, ah I wouldn't want to have to hurt our special guest,"

"IZAKU!" Izaku was led before the throne wearing only his pants, his naked torso was covered in cuts and bruises, angel welled up inside her so overwhelming she was about to burst.

"K…Kazi…" mumbled Izaku

"Deal with Dante, do not harm Eva I want the pleasure of ripping her pretty head off…but first I want to play a little game. Say hello to your nightmares blood of Sparda," Bezieel raised his hand and the room flooded with water but only for her…an illusion…a powerful one, the water was full of dead bodies…some missing parts and organs…just like the basement of the manor…and swarming with the cruel looking water demons.

Meanwhile the other greater demons jumped at Dante but he was able to fight them all at once, Kazi suspected Bezieel knew his demon lieutenants were going to die…he cared not as long as he got to play his sordid games and kill Kazi.

"N-No…" said Kazi as the water got ever deeper and one of the demons grabbed her leg "N-NO…"

"What's the matter? Afraid of the deep depths? Afraid of the dead bodies…are you really a descendent of Sparda?" Bezieel laughed "this is too easy…scared of illusions."

That's right it was an illusion, back in the manor basement Ebony and Ivory wouldn't work because of the water…but now this wasn't real water Bezieel was trying to use her fears…well this fear wasn't going to work. "I ain't afraid!" before she could be pulled under she raised Ebony and shot at Bezieel, instantly, the spell was dispelled and she was able to stand.

"So you're strong willed…not bad for a _half-breed_," sneered Bezieel with a slimy smile

"That's right, half-breed and proud of it, I was born demon but you…you were just a pathetic _human_ who sold your soul for power, you ain't even a proper demon! You're worse than a half-breed."

The smile was quickly wiped of Bezieel's face he let out a howl and threw an orb of magic which (not for the first or last time in her life) sent her flying across the whole chamber and crashing into a wall.

"Get him kid," said Dante ending Queen's life, Kales was already dead, it was just him and Aldroz and another demon Kazi didn't know, "there's a place for gabbin' and now ain't it!"

Kazi picked herself up and as she did so Bezieel left the room through a door Kazi didn't notice before, she ran over to Izaku and turned him over onto his back "I'll…come back for you…"

"Hurt him…Kazi…don't let him…resurrect…that Emperor…"

"Eva go," said Dante "your future boyfriend will be fine…"

Izaku smiled a little, "go…and get…him."

Kazi nodded and ran after Bezieel leaving her father to handle the remaining two demons, she was running up more steps following Bezieel's laughter, demon threw themselves in her path but she was beyond caring she just cut them down.

She finally reached the roof she was quite a way up "your too late Eva the ceremony is already over…"

"Enough of the banter!" she transformed into her devil form and pointed at him with Sparda "and for the record it's Kazi! No more tricks, no more words, just you and me, one on one…or are you afraid?"

"I do not fear you girl, you're just a kid!"

"I'm a kid with a big sword, grandfather give me your strength!" the sword began to glow and Kazi seemed to grow in size so that she matched Bezieel "now we are evenly matched it would seem let us see who is stronger me or thee," gone were her fears all she felt towards Bezieel was anger and hatred "for all those you've killed or had killed."

They jumped at each other their sword clashed together as thunder roared through the air and lightning crackled, they blocked and parried each others attacks and took the fight to the air.

"You've got style Kazi," said Bezieel

"Glad you got the name right," she replied once again blocking an attack "only my father calls me Eva," she flew back a little and launched and orb of magic, Bezieel dodged and brought his sword down but Kazi teleported out of the way in time.

"You've learnt a new trick, not bad,"

"I'll admit you yourself know your stuff, I might go as far as saying your smokin' sick style,"

Again their blades collided and both were thrown back by the force of energy that came from the two connecting blades, they once again landed on the roof each surveying the other before once again attacking. Both of them were as equally matched, perhaps it was because she was younger but Kazi was able to get in an attack and sliced at Bezieel knocking him down she then followed through with a flurry of stabbing motions.

"NOOOOOOOO IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Bezieel shrank in size until he just looked like a normal human a handsome human with black hair in elegant robes "stupid girl…I may be…defeated but…your too late, the ceremony is over…Mundus _will_ return very soon…so you see I am the one truly victorious."

Kazi spat out blood, "I'll deal with him when the times comes, unfortunately for you, you won't see it happen! How pitiful…" she then brought the sword down and took off his head. Kazi then shrank back to her normal size but didn't resume her human form she picked up Bezieel's head and sheathed Sparda she casually left the roof.

Kazi made her way back to the throne room and entered surprised at what she saw, her father was sat at the table with his feet up biting into an apple "want some Izaku it really is quite good."

Izaku was sat up against the thrown looking as if the last thing he wanted was food

"Hey kid, did ya get him?" asked Dante finally noticing her

Kazi threw Bezieel's head to the floor "I did…but father…we weren't fast enough…" she fell to her hands and knees finally exhaustion had crept in "the ceremony was completed…Mundus is going to come back soon…I…I failed."

Dante stood and walked over to her crouching down "don't worry kid ya did your best…"

"But…"

"No buts Eva…we'll deal with Mundus when the time comes, you ready to go home…I'm sure I remembered something to do with pizza and strawberry sundaes."

"Kazi…" Izaku was looking at her "did…I ever tell you…how cool the red…glowing eyes are?" he managed to pick himself up swaying slightly

"Yeah…when you found out…I was demon," Kazi examined her cloven hands then stood and walked over to him "you sure your cool with me being demon?"

"Um…yeah but…even though I like your glowing eyes…I prefer Kazi's blue eyes…"

Kazi laughed a little and changed back into her human form "come on…you can have pizza and a sundae too…"

"Err…I guess…now would be a good time to tell you…I'm allergic to strawberries…"

"Hey you two, not one to bust a romantic scene but…we're surrounded by dead demons," said Dante "let's get out of here we need to find a way back to the human world and it may take sometime…c'mon."

Kazi allowed Izaku's weight to fall onto her as she helped him out of the room…so what if Mundus returned? She and her father would cross _that_ bridge when they came to it.

- - - - - - -

A/N: Did ya pick out the move? Answer in the next and final chapter, please R&R and for those lovely peeps who already reviewed thanks a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except my own OC's

A/N: Yeah its been a while since I last updated but I've been busy, so here it is the final chapter I hope you enjoy it.

**Mission 9: Aftermath**

Kazi wasn't feeling up to fighting any more demons she was too tired from the fight with Bezieel she wanted to go home and have something to eat, her father was cutting down any demons that got in their way.

"Please…can we rest a little while?" she asked Izaku was heavy against her and her legs were beginning to ach

"Just a little longer kid," replied Dante "there is a hell gate up ahead that we can use to get back into the human world…c'mon"

The journey to the gate seemed to take forever but at least no more demons got in their way so her father was able to help Izaku, "dad…" a whole horde of demons were guarding the gate

"Let's do this kid, smokin' sick style."

* * *

"She's been gone for so long…time is almost up…" Kali, Lady, Trish and Vergil were walking through the city they didn't seem to be encountering anymore demons "do you think something might have happened?"

"I don't know Kali," replied Lady "all we can do is wait and see."

Quite sudden a portal opened in front of them they all instinctively readied their weapons but they needn't have feared, Kazi came out of it as did her father and Izaku, Kazi looked tired and miserable "I…I failed…" then all her energy seemed to go and she collapsed still in her demonic form.

* * *

Kazi opened her eyes slowly and sat up she was at Devil May Cry in the office she felt miserable but physically all her strength had returned…she had been trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't wake from…trapped in the demon forest trying to find her father who would appear but then disappear again and demons would try to kill her.

"Finally, I was beginin' to get worried kid,"

Kazi looked over and saw her father sat in his chair with his feet up on the desk he was eating pizza the smell made her realise how hungry she actually felt, she stood walked over and took a slice of pizza then bit into it.

"Don't beat yourself up Eva," said her father looking at her "you tried your best"

"But…Mundus is going to come back…"

"Yes and when the time comes we'll deal with him, take a look outside."

Kazi left the building and saw the sun was shining brightly…everything looked normal…no broken buildings, no street gangs as such…a beautiful blue sky and people passing by in the streets as they had always done as if none of the problems had ever happened.

"Kazi you've recovered!" Izaku walked over to her along with Kali, Trish and Lady "I'm so glad to see your ok"

"You too Izaku, you look so much better," he had a partially healed cut on his face but otherwise looked in good condition

"We'll wait inside," said Kali grinning as she Trish and Lady entered the building.

"How come everything looks normal?"

"Maybe it was a higher power? Dose it matter? Things are back to normal and no one remembers anything so all is well…how are you feeling Kazi?"

"I'm doing ok…I feel shit about failing to stop the ceremony…"

"Kazi don't get down about it…you can't worry about the past…your goal was to stop Bezieel and you succeeded and rescued me in the process…wish I could have seen you kill the bastard."

Kazi looked at him and nodded, "yeah your right…"

"Cheer up Kazi," Izaku pushed a lock of hair out of her face "let's celebrate the first victory and let the adults worry about Mundus' for the moment…" he smiled "oh and by the way, happy birthday," he kissed her.

Kazi stood on the spot blushing brightly she was completely lost for words "I uh…kicked ass you know,"

"I know,"

"And I proved to my dad I could handle myself in a fight"

"Definitely,"

"And-"

"Kazi…you need to chill out and stop trying to justify yourself to hide the fact that you don't know how to handle the kiss I just gave you,"

"I know how to handle it," Kazi grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and pulling him forward gave him a kiss

"Break it up you guy's," Kali joined them.

The three of them sat down on the doorstep "so…what happens now?" asked Iziras "what are you going to do?"

"Well there is a dusty room that can be converted into a bedroom easily I'm gonna live here rather than try to get my old apartment back…"

"So you can hang out with your father?" Kali looked at her with a small smile on her face "you guy's no doubt have a lot to talk about"

"Yeah I've missed so many years so I want to make up for lost time…you gotta admit he's a cool dad,"

"My father died when me and Jo were kids…so I wouldn't know what its like to have a father"

"I'll share my dad with you Kali I don't mind"

"Ok," replied Kali chuckling a little.

Kazi took out the picture of her and her father and looked at it in the picture she was laughing which meant she had been happy…but she felt something was missing from the picture…her mother…her mom should have been in it…so that she could have a proper family.

The door opened and her father came out there was a guitar case strapped to his back "hey kid,"

"Where are you going?" asked Kazi looking at him

"Got somethin' to take care of…I'll be back later, behave yourself while I'm gone"

"Will do."

Kazi watched her father get onto a motorbike and drive off "your father plays guitar?" asked Kali also looking

"I don't know…actually I think his sword is inside the guitar case…he's off a hunting demons…I imagine he'll be fine."

* * *

The son of Sparda was indeed hunting demons or rather a specific demon who was long due what was coming to her, nobody messed with his kid and got away with it.

He pulled up outside a set of apartments and entered the building choosing to take the stairs rather than the elevator, Stopping outside a door he opened the guitar case and took out rebellion then instead of knocking on the door he kicked it open.

A tall woman sitting on a leather couch stood shocked at his sudden appearance and eyeing the sword resting on his shoulder "you!"

"I left my daughter in the care of your orphanage hopin' she would be happy, but you were cruel to her and allowed the other children to bully her...I am one pissed off father."

The woman didn't even have chance to say anything Dante with a quick movement thrust his sword through her heart twisting the blade as he did so, when he pulled it out the woman fell to the ground and was pooled by blood.

"No one messes with the blood of Sparda and get's away with it, especially when they serve evil scum like Bezieel, your lucky I killed ya babe, Eva...well she would probably have made it a lot more painful."

Casually resting Rebellion on her shoulder he left the apartment closing the door behind him, he placed his sword in the guitar case then left the building, once he was back on his back he looked up at the night sky then to an island in the distance "we're going to meet again Mundus...looking forward to killin' ya."

* * *

"Devil May Cry, sorry we don't do ghosts," Kazi put the phone down and looked over at Izaku who was sitting on the couch in-between Lady and Kali "I know nothing about undead...and spooks..."

"Your probably best sticking with demons," replied Izaku with a grin "you seem to be pretty good at dealing with them"

"Yes I do seem to don't I? Well it run's in my blood, where ever there are demons there is probably the blood of Sparda chasing after them with rather big swords,"

"I've had my fill of demons for the moment," said Kali with a sigh "we gotta decide what we're going to do for your birthday, it is tomorrow right?"

"Shit yeah, I totally forgot!"

"You forgot your own birthday?" asked Izaku laughing and shaking his head

"Well I was busy saving your ass you know..."

"Ow low blow,"

"You know I best get going," said Lady standing "I've got a date..."

"Been meaning to ask about that," said Kazi trying to stop herself from laughing "is there something going on between you and my uncle?"

"There might be...only...let's not tell Dante just yet, hmm?"

"Tell Dante what?" asked a voice the man himself had just come through the door and looked at the small group with interest "what did I miss?"

"Nothing, top secret, hey dad, Where have you been?"

"Killin' a human who served Bezieel..."

Kazi stood to allow her father to sit behind the desk then looked at him enquiringly "who?"

Dante grinned, "the matron of the orphanage I left you at when you were a child, serving a demon is bad enough but makin' my kids life a miserable hell just made it personal."

Kazi sat down beside Izaku who put his arm around her lower back "I hope it was painful she was a real bitch...you know it was the orphans there who were being sacrificed to Bezieel it could have easily been my fate."

Kazi walked over to the desk and opening the drawer she took out the red rose she looked at it "oh that flower the little girl gave you..."

"Yeah," whenever Kazi looked at it guilt inevitably came to her...while she had freed the little girl from her suffering it had taken a bullet to the head to do it an act of cruelty in order to do an act of kindness.

"Kazi?" asked Kali tentatively

"I'm fine," she put the rose away and left the building choosing to sit on the steps outside, because she had failed to stop his resurrection Mundus was going to return and once again try to take over the human world and enslave humanity.

"Kid?" Dante sat down beside her and looked at her "you doin' the whole guilt trip thing again," he said "there is no sense worryin' about it...when the time comes we'll deal with Mundus but for the moment hang around with your friends and enjoy yourself."

"Yeah...but..."

"No buts Eva-"

The door opened and Kali put her head around it "there is a phone call apparently demons have been running rampant at the harbour"

"Looks like we have a job to do, c'mon kid"

"I'll be in, in a few moments."

Kazi stood and her eyes were drawn to an island that could be seen in the distance, something told her that is where the enemy was, but her father was right...there was no sense worrying about it now for the moment she needed to get on with her life, it was one of the bridges that would need to be crossed when they got to it.

* * *

A/N: Yay its finally complete, a big thanks to those of you who reviewed it, if your good I will write a sequel I did kinda leave it open for one huh? anywho thanks again for your reviews.


End file.
